It Just Happened (Welcome to High School)
by 1millionstories
Summary: Everyone of her friends were busy in the summer before the started High School. So Maya was left in New York by herself. What happened those past 3 months? Life mostly. And other things, read and find out. Also watch Maya and her friends navigate their first day of HS. (this story is also publish on my AO3 account, justanotherfangirlwriting)
1. Chapter 1: Back to School

**September 6 (First Day of High School) -**

Maya could not believe she actually made it the whole summer without Riley, Farkle, Lucas and Zay. At first it was horrible since all her friends left her for 3 months for vacation. Farkle and Smackle had this genius camp up in Canada from July till the last week of summer, Lucas and Zay went back to Texas right after graduation. While Riley and her family went to Philly to spend time with the family and help take care of Josh who got into a real bad accident.

 **Flashback:**

 _"I can't believe you're really leaving for the whole summer." Maya said as she watched Riley pack her luggages, she was suppose to be helping but she wasn't really trilled about spending the summer with just Farkle, since Zay and Lucas (who she hasn't talked to since their heart to heart conversation before graduation) left for Texas the day after they graduated._

 _"I Know it sucks Maya, but Grandma and Grandpa need help with things around the house up there. Since Josh's accident he's been confined to the living room and well-"_

 _Yeah, Maya knew about Josh's accident. It was his graduation party and some kids were fooling around playing games and stuff, she doesn't know the full story, just that Josh got real hurt that he needed to get surgery that's why he and Riley's grandma couldn't make it to their graduation. From what Maya heard from Riley's Aunt Morgan, Josh is healing fine and all he has now is a few scars and a broken leg and arm. The Matthews were going to help him pack for NYU for the fall and then they'll all spend the rest of the summer at their family lake house. Maya was of course welcomed to go with them, but she said no because she had a summer job teaching at the youth center as an art and crafts teacher. It wasn't the most glamours but it paid so she would have money to spend. Then she'll also help her mom at the cafe._

 _"Yeah teenage boys are messy. It's just, you know 3 months is a long time."_

 _"We'll vidchat and call everyday. It'll be like I'm with you 24/7" Riley said as she zipped up her luggage._

 **Present day:**

Maya was starring up at her new school for the next 4 years. She was going to meet Riley later, since she will arrive with her dad, who seemingly got promoted to teach world history in their school, much to Maya and Riley's dismay. Student's were already packed in the hall way. Freshmen, like herself, were getting their lockers and schedules. While the Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors caught up and crowded the halls. Maya was looking for one particular person who she hasn't seen yet. But she looked to the line and saw him talking to his friends, friends that she has gotten to known in the last few months. He saw her and waved her over, she smiled and walked up to him and gave him a hug and greeted his friends.

"I thought you were going to be late." He said

"Nah. I thought I would give the teachers good first impressions then crush it as the year goes by." They laughed, Maya took his hand as they waited to get their lockers and schedules.

Maya wasn't planning on getting into a relationship this summer and she surely wasn't expecting that her boyfriend was going to be someone she never really paid much attention to. It was just there, to say it was complicated would be an understatement. Considering his feelings for a certain brunette and her confusing feelings for a certain cowboy. Charlie Gardner was a pleasant surprise to her in the summer.

 **Flashback (July; After Farkle and Smackle left for Canada):**

 _Maya was working her shift at Topanga's when Charlie and one of his sisters walked in. She looked like Charlie from the green eyes to her smile. But while Charlie was brunette, the girl with him was blonde. Charlie saw Maya and waved at her, she smiled back. he was the first familiar face she saw the whole month. She was currently taking some woman's order while Charlie and his sister sat on the couch looking over the menu. She told her co worker, Megan, to watch the register while she went up to Charlie._

 _"So what can I get you guys?" She asked, it was a new policy Topanga and her mom were trying. Interacting with the costumers._

 _"I don't really know, I've never really been here." The girl said._

 _"Maya we'll take 2 mango-orange smoothies and a danish." Charlie said, his sister looked at her then back to Charlie,_

 _"You know each other" she asked,_

 _Maya nodded, "Yeah we use to go to middle school together. It's weird to say that, use too,"_

 _"Oh hi. I'm Charlie's sister Ella, I go to Boston University." Maya shook Ella's outreached hand._

 _"Nice to meet you. Your orders will be ready in 5." she said. Maya went back to the counter and sat down. She heard footsteps follow her. She knew it was Charlie, he was always too curious for his own good, Maya admired that._

 _"Charlie Gardner," she said turning to face him, she can never say his name without saying his full name in her funny 50's accent._

 _"Maya Hart." he mimicked her, all in good fun. "So you're working here?"_

 _"Yeah. My mom needed the help and I needed the money. Plus with Topanga out of the state I thought I would help out."_

 _"Wait Riley and her Family aren't here?" Charlie asked, Maya shook her head. She handed Charlie his drinks and pastry._

 _"Nope, they're in Philly for the summer."_

 _"So you're just hanging out with Lucas and Farkle?"_

 _"No, actually they aren't in the state either, heck Farkle isn't even in the country. Lucas is in Texas with Zay for the summer while Farkler and his girlfriend are at some camp up in Canada. So I'm a lone ranger this summer. Saving up for stuff."_

 _They were quiet for a while. Then as Charlie was walking away, he turned and said,_

 _"Hey some of my friends are in a band and they're playing at an all ages club by NYU do you wanna come?" She's never really hung out with Charlie before and she doesn't even know his friends. She knew he saw the hesitation in her eyes,_

 _"the friends I meant are Sarah and Darby. They're in a cover band." Oh the sounds better, she knew Sarah and Darby._

 _"Okay sure when is it?"_

 _"TOnight a 7. When do you get out?"_

 _"6:30." Charlie nodded and pulled out a flyer,_

 _"Here's the address of the place." he handed her the flyer. "Do you have my number?" He asked, "YeaH I do."_

 _"Okay well if you need anything for tonight just call." And with that Charlie went back to_ _his sister as Maya looked down at the flyer._

 **Present Day:**

 **"** Hey Maya, you okay?" Charlie shook her out of her trance. She looked at him and nodded,

"Yeah I was just thinking of our technically first date." Charlie smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah that was a weird night, but it was worth it." He kissed her and she smiled.

"Gross, we're in public pull apart." Charlie's friend Max, and Sarah's boyfriend, said. Sarah hit him in the stomach.

"what?" Charlie laughed and so did his other friends. They finally reached the front after what seemed to be a hour long line. Maya looked for her name on the list and found her locker. She took her schedule from the administrator and walked out of the line waiting for Charlie and the rest of them. She looked at her schedule and saw she had World history for 2nd period on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

 **Maya's Class Schedule:**

 **English I - Everyday ; 1st period Rm 212 (Teacher: Ms. Harper Burgess)**

 **World History - MON, WED, FRI; 2nd period Rm113 (Teacher: Mr. Corey Matthews)**

 **Math - Tues, Thurs; 2nd period Rm 124 (Teacher: Mrs. Abigail Collins)**

 **Gym - Everyday; 3rd Period Gymnasium ( Coach Michael Cass)**

 **Lunch - Freshmen are not allowed to leave school grounds for lunch. ; 4th period**

 **Chemistry - Mon, Tues, Fri; 5th period Rm; 118 ( Professer Adam Macken)**

 **Free Period/Study Hall - Wed, Thurs; 5th to 6th period ( Mr. Corey Matthews)**

 **French - Everyday - duel hours from 7 to 8th period ( Madame Vivian Lois)**

 _Maya: I Have Matthew's again for history, seriously Riles?! It's a big school why!? And It's Wednesday today! Where are you guys?_

Great she had Matthew's twice on Wednesday. She looked around for her other friends, but didn't see any of them yet. She texted them her schedule,

She immediately got a reply from Riley

 _Riley: He printed out my schedule yesterday. I have him the same days as you so that's plus. I showed him your schedule and he's isn't happy you have him twice on Wednesday too._

 _Maya: The Universe is punishing honey._

Then Maya got a text from Zay

 _Zay: seriously? Matthew's is teaching us again? That doesn't happen in real life._

 _Maya: No kidding. Are you here yet?_

 _Zay: Yeah Lucas, Farkle, Smackle and I are in this long ass line._

Maya looked at the line and saw the guys in the back of it. Smackle and Farkle wrapped up in their couple world and she couldn't see Lucas but she knew he was there. Where every Zay or Farkle were, Lucas was bound to be there. Charlie stood next to her and looked at where she was looking. Maya stepped away from him, not because she was ashamed, but because she hasn't really told her friends about them, Charlie understood. They weren't looking so Charlie gave her a kiss and said,

"I'm going to go find my locker, let me see your schedule," Maya nodded and handed him her schedule.

"We have English, Gym, Lunch and Free period together. But I'm guessing you'll be sitting with your friends during lunch?"

"Charlie-" Charlie smiled, he understood. It's not like he didn't have friends and he knew Maya's reservation. Because unlike his friends, with whom Maya didn't have and tension with, he had tension with her friends, minus Zay.

"It's fine. I'll see you at first period." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and left with Max. And in the right time too because she heard Riley's voice.

"Peaches!" Maya turned and smiled at her best friend. She cut her hair, it was still long but it was shorter than before.

"Riley you just talked to me this morning" She said hugging the brunette,

"I know but we haven't been face to face, without a screen between us, for 3 months." Maya laughed. She's missed Riley.

"So it looks like we have every subject, minus english, last period, and gym together. Our schedule is exactly the same." Maya let out a silent sigh of relief, at least it wouldn't be weird with Charlie and Riley. Since in gym everyone does their own thing, unless it's team day.

"What's wrong Maya? you seem really quiet." Riley asked, her face going on serious.

"Nothing I just can't believe we're in High School."

Riley's faced lit up again, "I KNOW RIGHT! WE'RE HIGH SCHOOLERS NOW!" Riley yelled, Maya laughed and shushed her. People were looking including the boys and Smackle. They were in the front now, getting their schedules.

The 4 of them walked up to Riley and Maya. They all greeted each other with hugs and hellos. Maya hugged Zay, Farkle, and gave Smackle an awkward squeeze since she was still awkward with the touching, outside of Farkle. She looked at Lucas and smiled at him,

"hey Huckleberry. Looks like you've gone all cowboy on us again." She teased, she looked at Zay, "You too Zay." And they haved, both Zay and Lucas were wearing plaid shirts. But while Zay's shirt was unbutton, showing his Killers band shirt and had combat boots on, Lucas was wearing his shirt half button with a white shirt underneath, and his dark jeans with combat boots as well.

"What can we say Maya. Texas done us good and intouched with our roots." Lucas said and Zay nodded.

The bell was going to ring in 15 minutes, so they all looked for their lockers, which were all in the same hallway (Weird Again). Maya and Riley's locker were next to each other, of course, while Lucas and Zay's locker were across their's. Farkler and Smackle's lockers were a bit separated from the 4 of them but they were still close enough to see.

Maya was too busy stuffing her stuff into her locker that she didn't hear Riley's question. She wanted to put her art work in her locker but she left her sketchbook at Charlie's. She'll get it today and start making her locker hers tomorrow. She needed to tell Riley about Charlie soon, she hated lying to her.

"Hello. Earth to Maya," Riley said as she waved her hand in front of Maya, "What is with you today? You seem so distracted."

"It's the first day Riles and my brain is already tired. I guess school has that effect." Maya shut her locker and turned to face Riley, behind Riley a few lockers down from their's she saw Charlie with Max and Billy. His eyes caught her's and smiled. She gave him a small smile,

"Wha- what are you smiling at?" riley said as she followed Maya's gaze, luckily Charlie looked away to talk to Max.

"Oh god. Charlie's in this hall too?" Riley has been avoiding Charlie since after New Years, she felt bad at what happened and didn't know what to say. Maya's been afraid to ask, since now she's dating him it's even more awkward.

"Riles you knew he was going to be going to school with us. And you knew they tend to group the freshmen in one hall. And you knew-"

"I get it I get it." Riley stopped Maya.

Maya smiled at her best friend and linked their arms together. "It's a new school year honey let's get go of the past."

Riley smiled. "speaking of the past. Have you and Lucas-,"

"I'm going to stop you right there. I'm done with middle school issues, while I'm friends with Lucas I don't like him like that anymore." Maya said, she didn't know what she was feeling. She still felt something for the cowboy but she didn't want to feel it anymore. It was too much, too crazy.

Maya can take crazy but she wanted sanity for now so Lucas Friar was crazy and she didn't need crazy right now. She likes steady and nice and calm and no issues, while Charlie is anything but no issues, he was calm and sweet and the total opposite of Maya, but yet he knows how to handle her, like Riley.

"Nothing. You like him? Go for it Riles, I'm not a factor. He doesn't like me." Maya hasn't told Riley what she and Lucas really talked about during graduation and she wasn't going to tell her. Keeping certain things from Riley keeps Riley happy in Rileytown.

 _"Maya I like you. I've always liked you."_

 _"Lucas,"_ Maya remembered those words. That confession, that build her world up, but also knocked it down.

Riley was talking to someone, so Maya looked at Lucas who was laughing at something Zay said to Farkle.

 **Flashback: 8th grade Graduation**

 _"No huckleberry. You are not allowed to like me back. You can't, we can't, do that to Riley."_

 _"Maya. Listen to me will you." Lucas said as he pulled her back_

 _"NO. It's graduation Huck. I can't have this conversation with you" Maya started to walk away but he pulled her arms and pinned her in between him and the locker. She felt her breath hitch, she can feel his, or is it hers, heart beat. Lucas placed his finger under her chin so she would look at him._

 _"Lucas please. I can't." She said, her voice sounding very small. Everyone was at the gym, Riley was with her family, taking pictures and talking about the graduation party she's having. It was just her and Lucas alone in the hallway._

 _He didn't say anything else, he just looked at her. Like he was trying to find something in her eyes. She avoided his gaze at all cost, she looked at every thing in his face but his eyes. It didn't help, she can feel his eyes on her, both his arms on each side of her. Trapping her in between him._

 _She was wearing heel so she can actually see his face instead of his neck when she looks straight at him._

 _"Maya I'm going to do something. If you don't feel anything just walk away. If you do, then stay and we'll figure it out."_

 _She finally met his gaze, he smiled at her and her heart swelled. He placed his hands on her cheeks as he slowly leaned closer, Maya couldn't move. She was frozen, Maya closed her eyes, the kiss was soft and slow, Maya kissed him back with the same hesitant feeling she felt from him. She felt him smile as the kiss went on, she wrapped her arm around Lucas' neck. His hands dropped from her face and down to her waist as he picked her up. The kiss seemed to last forever, and she wanted it too. But she came back to reality, she broke apart from the kiss she opened her eyes and saw a confused Lucas._

 _"I can't. I'm sorry," she felt her tears about to fall, but she didn't want him to see her cry, she gave him one last kiss, on the cheek._

 _"Have a good summer Huckleberry." Then she walked away whipping her tears. She was glad she wore water proof eye makeup cause she did not have the time or the care to fix her makeup._

 **Present Day:**

Maya felt someone nudge her. She looked around and saw the halls starting to empty,

"It's time for the first class of the year." Riley said, Like had A.P. English for first period, so she wasn't with Maya. The A.P class was in the second floor so Riley had to run. She waved goodbye to her friend as she caught up with Farkle who also had A.P. He could have had AP everything but he didn't want to be apart from his friends. He did take AP Physics with Smackle. Once Riley was out of sight Charlie walked over to his girlfriend.

"She's right you have been pretty distracted today Maya."

"You seriously have a great sense of hearing." Maya said half jokingly, he actually, did it was weird. Charlie had a pretty shitty eyesight, but he wears contacts since his glasses have a very heavy prescription so they annoy his eyes.

"It's a gift and a curse." He said as they walked into the class, Ms Burgess greeting them. As she gave them her regular books, comics first then actual literature books. This time they were reading Avengers.

"I'll tell you later." Maya squeezed his hand as she sat down in front of Sarah.

"Good Morning class and welcome to High School. Before we start let's talk about what you did this summer."


	2. Chapter 2: Maya Tell's All to Riley

The first month of school came and gone,Maya started her regular routine of tuning out classes. Although she did enjoy her classes Matthew's tends to talk about history in dept. So she just relies on Riley's notes and Farkle recap when they hang out after school. Today was going to be the day she'll tell at least Riley about Charlie, it would just be them since the boys are going to be busy and Charlie has to take in younger sister to a playdate.

"Did you even listen to what my dad had to say about the British Civil War?" Riley asked her as they exited Matthew's class,

"Not really, I mean it happened like a hundred years ago why is it important that we learn about it now?' Maya said as she opened her locker and placed her books back in and got her bag out.

"Because it's history Maya and it's important." Riley explained for the millionth time to her.

"Whatever Riles," As Riley got her stuff out from her bag she got a text from Charlie

 ** _(These are the names they have on their phone, Maya of course decided the names.)_**

 ** _Cheese Souffle: hey. So you want to come over tonight?_**

 ** _My Hart: Can't. I'm going to probably, hopefully, tell Riley about us tonight._**

 ** _Cheese Souffle: Do you need moral support?_**

 ** _My Hart: you're cheesy but I'll be okay. I'll call you afterwards though_**

 ** _Maya smiled at her phone at Charlie's reply,_**

"What gotten you all smiley this past few weeks?" Riley said smiling at her best friend, who she was happy for because this was the most Maya has smiled in a long time. She has a feeling she knows why she is smiling but she just doesn't who it is. Maya will tell her when she's ready, Riley said to herself. But it hurt a little since Maya didn't tell her right away

"I'll tell you when we get to your house. Are we waiting for your dad or should we just take the subway?"

"Subway. Dad has to set up for the PTA meeting that's happening tonight,"

xxx

After they picked Auggie up they arrived at Riley's house half past 4. They went straight into Riley's room and threw the bags on the bed and sat down at the Bay Window.

"So... you were going to tell me something?" Riley asked smiling, Maya looked at her best friend and wondered why she was so smiley, more the usual at least.

"Okay but before I start. You can't say anything to anyone and you can't interrupt me until I'm finish okay?" Riley's smile dropped, but she didn't say anything and just nodded.

"Okay so over the summer, after Farkle and Smackle left for Canada. I was working at the bakery and I met someone, we talked for a while and then he asked me to see his friends band," Maya saw Riley about to say something, but she glared and Riley shut her mouth. Riley didn't even need to say anything to let Maya know what she was thinking

"before you say things like, 'oh why did you say yes to a strangers offer, 'that was very dangerous Maya.' he wasn't a stranger. I knew him already." Riley visibly relaxed,

"And come one Riles if this guy was going to hurt me I wouldn't be here explaining to you would I?"

"So I went to see the band, it was Sarah and Darby's cover band by the way, we hung out in for a while and talked. It was the best night I had that whole summer. Because other than the bakery or the community centre I haven't really done anything other than sit home watch tv, sketch, and talk to you over video. So it was a relief, that's why I didn't call you that one time over summer I was so tired by the time I got home that I just went to sleep."

Riley had the look of understanding in her eyes and she knew what Maya was leading to but she wanted her to say "Riles, I have a boyfriend.'

Maya sighed. "You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Yup." Riley said beaming,

Okay well here goes nothing Maya thought. She took a deep breathe,

"I have a boyfriend." Riley screamed and gave Maya a big hug.

"YAY! Oh my god Maya I'm so happy for you, I knew it since like the second week of school. You were so smiley all the time we all thought something happened. Everyone didn't put it together, the disappearing most days, the text messages, the excuses, but I did. So what's his name? Does he go to school with us? Is he in our grade? Details woman!" Riley smiled as she asked Maya all of these questions. Maya's smile dropped a bit but she kept it on. Her heart was beating so much she felt like she was about to pass out. As Riley asked but questions Maya said,

"It's Charlie." Maya said looking at Riley. Riley stopped talking and starred at her,

"Charlie Gardner?" Riley asked,

Maya didn't trust her voice so she just nodded and watch Riley's reaction?

"Maya are you sure that's such a good idea?" Maya did not expect that question, she expected Riley to be angry or something. She didn't know why she expected her to be angry, it's not like Charlie and Riley actually were serious or were even dating.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, letting go of Riley's hand and putting it on her lap.

"I mean it's Charlie, he's a good guy and all but after what happen during New Years, what if..." Riley didn't finish the sentence, Maya was shocked and stood up

"What if what Riles? Finish that sentence." Maya was angry, she expected Riley to be surprised, even angry, but she never expected Riley to suggest what she was suggesting.

"Maya-" Maya shook her head she got her bag from Riley's bed and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry Riles. I told you because I've never enjoyed keeping secrets from you. Charlie suggested I told you guys early on so I would stop feeling guilty, but I told him I wasn't ready and that you guys were not ready too. I guess I was right. I'll see you tomorrow," Maya said and left Riley's room, she walked into the living room and saw Topanga in the kitchen with some paper work,

"leaving so soon Maya?" Maya took a deep breath,

"Yeah I forgot I had to help my mom with something at home." Topanga seem to not notice Maya's anger so she just smiled and said goodbye to Maya.

xxx

Maya was home alone, she took out some left over Pizza she had from movie night with her mom and Charlie, who seemed to get along really well. Katy was so excited and happy for Maya that she found someone, and it didn't stop her from giving her the talk, and Maya hated every moment of it.

She changed into her comfy clothes which included Charlie's shirt, which she stole from his room when they had movie night with his sisters, which ended up to be a romance. She enjoyed watching him flinch everything his sisters and Maya herself (just to annoy him) aww'd at the couple on screen, and some sweats. She put her hair up into a messy knot went into the living room and watched tv, trying to get her mind to forget her conversation with Riley.

In the middle of CSI: SVU she got a phone call, she looked at it expecting it was Riley, but it wasn't, it was Charlie. She did get a lot of text from Riley and 5 missed calls.

"Hey Charlie." Maya said her voice sounding upset.

"that doesn't sound good. What happened?" His voice laced with concern, she heard kids in the background, " I take it the talk didn't go down well?"

"That's an understatment." Maya said, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Was she mad?" Charlie asked.

"No. She just said it wasn't a good idea and that you were using me to get back at her for what happened during New Years,"

"Did she really say that?"

"Yes. Well she said that it wasn't a good idea, but she didn't finish her sentence cause I interrupted her and well I left." Maya said, starting to feel angry again. Maya temper always got the best of her.

"Maya. Come on you and I both know, especially you, that Riley didn't mean that. She's just concerned for you,"

"Wait are you taking her side?"

"No I'm not. I'm not taking anyone's side okay. She's your best friend, just talk to her and let her finish her sentence before you jump to conclusion."

Maya was quiet for a while, she knew he was right "when did you become Dr. Phil?"

Charlie laughed, "Recently, my sisters all have relationship issues and they asked a 15 year old boy for advice." Maya laughed,

"You're a dork."

"Yeah but I got you to laugh so score 1 for this dork." she smiled,

"So you're okay now?" He asked

"Yeah i'm better. I'll see you tomorrow, wanna walk together?" She asked,

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean you've told Riley but not the rest of your friends yet."

"I'm sure, I'm done hiding. If they're really my friends they'll be happy and understand."

"Okay. Well I see you tomorrow morning. Night Hart."

"Night cheesy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Boys fix the Girls

It was early mid October and Maya and Riley have not talked to each other in weeks. Their friends notice the first day but left it alone since they thought that Maya and Riley would make up soon. Because Maya and riley never had a fight this big not since the short stack of pancakes incident last year. Zay and Farkle took turns with both girls, one day Zay would walk with Maya and Farkle with Riley and some days it was the other way around. Today happened to be Farkle's day with Maya. He texted her that he was outside, Maya looked out of her window and saw Farkle sitting on her steps,

"Be down shortly!" Maya said as she put on her cardigan over her top. It may have been mid October but New York was surprisingly warm. Maya called down to Farkle telling him to catch her bag as she dropped it to him and got out her window since her apartment was on the ground floor. She hopped out and looked at Farkle,

"is that my beanie?" she asked pointing at his head, Farkle just smiled and nodded, Maya shook her head and started to walk to Farkle's town car.

"seriously Farkle?" she asked looking at the black SUV.

"What? My dad said I had to since I have a doctor's appointment after school." Maya laughed as she got into the car.

The drive to school was filled with silence as she doodled in her sketchbook, while Farkle was texting, probably Smackle. Maya liked riding with Farkle it gave her time to draw and catch up with any last minute work. Since she and Riley haven't been really talking she never really did her work. She only did her work on time if Charlie was with her since he pushed her as much as Riley did.

"Maya," Farkle said. Maya just said 'Hmm,' not looking up from her drawing of the neighborhood as the care past by the houses

"When are you and Riley going to make up? What are you even fighting about? It's been two weeks and Zay, Lucas and I still don't know."

"It's nothing to concern your Farkle self. Me and Riley just had a bit of a disagreement, we'll be fine." Maya smiling at Farkle. They arrived at school just as the bell rang, Maya got out of the car and said bye to Farkle heading to English. Farkle sighed and texted Zay.

 **Farkle: Well I got nothing. U?**

 **Zay: No luck.**

* * *

 **Lunch:**

Riley was using her lunch period to get a head start on her homework for English where they had to right a essay about the best and worst day of their life. Harper wanted they to learn how these two goes together. But Riley was getting no where, she's been pretty down since her fight with Maya. She didn't mean for what she said to come off the way that it did. But she was just surprise, Maya and Charlie never really talked to each other and all of a sudden they were dating? Riley tried to figure out how it happened but she doesn't know the full details. And the only two people that knew what happened are not on speaking terms with her. Or at least one of them was, she didn't really understand Charlie. They saw each other during graduation but they didn't really talk. He was with his sisters and he smiled at her and she smiled back, but Riley just thought he was being polite. Riley didn't notice that she was starring at her laptop until she heard someone from above her.

"Um are you going to keep starring at your computer? Or are you typing something?" Charlie Gardner said standing awkwardly in front of her. He was wearing glasses, which she didn't know he needed, and a white shirt that was covered in paint.

"Oh umm, yeah sorry I was in deep thought." She closed her laptop and got ready to get up, until Charlie interrupted her.

"Uh, Riley can we talk for a moment?" Riley was hesitant, if she understood correctly he was Maya's boyfriend so she probably told him about their fight. But on the other hand she also wanted to understand, so she nodded and sat back down. Charlie smiled and placed his bag on the table and sat across from her.

"Umm, Charlie can I ask you something?" Charlie nodded,

"What happened to you shirt?" Charlie looked down at his paint covered shirt.

"Well you know Maya better than anybody. The day after your fight during free period I found her in the art room throwing colors all over a canvas, and she saw me and I was wearing a white shirt so she decided to paint my shirt." Charlie laughed as he told the story,

"So why are you wearing it? If it's covered in paint." Riley asked, smiling at the story. Maya did put a lot of emotions into her work.

"Well after it dried it started to look cool so I kept it. I was going to ask Maya to paint a design on it anyway so I guess I didn't have too. I would have preferred a dragon or something."

After Charlie told his story, they were quiet for a while, Riley didn't really know what to say next. She knew what she wanted to ask, but she didn't know how to ask it. Charlie's pretty good at reading peoples emotions, he saw Riley fighting with herself on wether she should ask the question or not.

"I know Maya told you." Charlie said trying to get Riley to look at him and she did.

"Yeah she did. I may have not reacted the best way." Riley said feeling bad, so she was confused when Charlie smiled, man he did that a lot.

"I can't blame you. We honestly expected you to be angry, I guess that's why Maya was so surprised when you were calm and said how Maya and I dating is a bad idea."

"Charlie I didn-" Charlie shook his head,

"I know you didn't mean it. Riley to answer what you were thinking a few weeks ago, No. I'm not using Maya. I really do like her."

Riley sighed. She knew that Charlie would never do that. Charlie was too good of a person to do anything like that. Riley guessed that deep down she has always known that. She just didn't understand how every guy that liked her always liked Maya as well. Farkle, Lucas and now Charlie. But she also knew the answer, Maya was great. A little broken but still great, Maya knew how to talk to people. She knew how to get people to talk back to her and keep the conversation flowing.

"She's upset you know. She's just too stubborn to admit she misses you." Charlie said, Riley smiled at that. Her stubborn little peach. The lunch bell rang and Charlie got up, probably heading to class,

"Call her Riley. She misses you and you miss her." Charlie got his bag and headed for the door.

"Charlie." Riley called out, walking towards him. He stopped and turned,

"I'm really sorry. You know for everything." Riley didn't need to say more cause she knew he understood what she meant.

"Nothing to apologise for Riles. At least not to me. But You have a blond best friend to call." Riley laughed and nodded.

* * *

 **Lunch (happening the same time as Riley and Charlie's talk) - In the Art Room:**

Charlie left a few minutes ago saying he was heading to the library to start on his French homework that he forgot to do the night before cause he was busy with stuff that he was not allowed to tell Maya. And no matter how much she begged to smothered him with kisses, he managed to keep it a secret from her. So she gave up on asking. Maya was currently painting the drawing she did in Farkle's car, she didn't have art this year, but the art teacher saw her work from middle school and allowed Maya use of the art room during her lunch as long as everything was the same way she left it. Maya's back was facing the door and she had music on since she wanted to concentrate on her work that when some touched her shoulder she jumped and whacked them in the stomach. She turned around and saw Lucas bent over clutching his stomach.

"Jesus Sundance don't sneak up on me like that." Maya said, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just trying to catch my breath." Lucas said, slowly straightening up. When he had a steady air way again Lucas finally talked.

"What's happening between you and Riley?"

Maya groaned, "Why is everyone asking about me and Riley?! First Farkle, now you? I swear if Zay ask me too I will ring his neck."

"Hey we're just worried about you. It's not normal for you two to fight for this long," Lucas said as he pulled up a stool suggesting that he wasn't leaving anything soon.

"Newsflash cowboy, even best friends fight. We're teenagers it's hardwired into our system." Maya said going back to her painting.

"Maya will you not do that?" Lucas said

"Do what Huck?" she asked as she painted Farkle, which consisted with a lot of black.

"ignoring the issue like it's not there. Like it's not screaming in you head 'talk about me talk about me' because newsflash Maya," he said emphasizing 'NEWSFLASH MAYA', "it's there and it's going to get bigger unless you talk about it. Lucas voiced raised which made Maya face him, she was never really scared of his Texas side. Maya liked it, it showed that Lucas was human and not a perfect robot.

"We had a fight over a guy okay. You happy now?" Maya said, it was her turn to raise her voice. Which made Lucas shut his mouth.

"What?"

"We fought over a guy. Like most girls do. I told her something and she didn't take it so well."

"Was the fight about-" Lucas looked at Maya, liked actually looked at her.

"Oh My God Lucas. Not everything is about you." Lucas was shocked, Maya never called him by his name cause that meant that she was serious. The last time she called him Lucas was when she walked away from him last year,

Maya sighed and took a deep breath. Lucas reaction couldn't as bad as Riley's and if it was he would be prepared for it this time.

"We had a fight because I told her I've been dating Charlie." Maya said, "I've been dating him since July. I was expecting her reaction the way you look like now. But her reaction was uncalled for."

"Wait you're dating Charlie? As in Charlie Gardner? The same guy that,"

"Yes! How many Charlie Gardner's do you know?" Maya said a bit irritated.

"How did it happen?" Lucas asked, he looked calm which surprised her but she guess she couldn't say anything since she did just drop a bomb on him.

"It was after Farkle and Smackle left for Canada. I was working at Topanga's when Charlie and his sister came in. He asked me about what I was doing and I told him nothing so he gave me a flyer for a concert thing that Sarah and Darby were doing. After that we started to hang out more and more then he asked me out. I was hesitant of course but I figured, why not."

No one said anything for a while. Maya just picked at her nails waiting for something.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Lucas asked and Maya laughed. A laugh that was tired and a bit annoyed.

"riley asked the same thing. To answer your question, i don't know. I'm not sure if it is a good idea. All I know is that I feel good when I'm with him. He makes me happy. I don't know if this will last long but who cares? I mean we're only 15. We're young. It's not like I'm going to marry the guy." Maya tied her hair into a bun, she was getting worked up.

"But you and riley are my friends and I don't want to keep it from my friends, in fact." Maya quickly pulled her phone out and texted Zay and Farkle

 **Maya: Hey, I'm dating Charlie (yes as in Gardner. If you have questions on why, u kno my number.)**

 **Maya got a reply from Zay, this boy was alway's on his phone.**

 **ZayBae: I figured, I saw you kiss him the first day of school. Congrats**

 **MissHArt: How come u didn't say anything?**

 **ZayBae: Cause by the way you stepped away from him when you thought we were looking, it looked like it wasn't known yet. So I kept my mouth shut.**

 **MissHArt: You are smarter than u look Zay.**

 **ZayBae: why thank u. HAve u told Riley and Lucas?**

 **MissHart: Told Riles a while ago (hence the fight) just told sundance.**

Maya didn't get a reply from Zay after that, her guess was that he got caught. She looked at Lucas who was now packing his stuff since the bell was about to ring,

"Lucas. This is serious and you know it is because I called you by your name. I'm okay. I get that you don't like Charlie but I'm happy right now. There's no drama with him and he's good to me, I'm just done with this triangle."

"Maya I meant what I said during graduation."

"I know sundance. I know. I meant what i said too."

The bell rang and Maya said goodbye to Lucas as she headed to Chem Lab, which she had with Lucas, So much for a dramatic exit. She needed, no she wanted, everything to go back to normal. And she was going to make that happen by talking to Riley.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Time to Make Up

It was Saturday before Maya decided it was time to talk to Riley, after constant back and fort with herself she decided it was time to talk it out with her and her friends, who took her new better than she expected. Zay knew for a while, Lucas was still bias, and Farkle didn't have a problem with it as long as she worked her issues with Riley out. Maya just finish getting dress in a band tee and some jeans her go too boots, she just left her house when she decided to text Zay

 ** _MissHart: Zay are you with Riley?_**

 ** _ZayBae: yeah we're at the bakery. You finally coming over?_**

 ** _MissHart: Yeah. It's time Riley and I talk._**

 ** _ZayBae: U want us to leave?_**

 ** _MissHart: No. I want to talk to all of you guys._**

Maya slid her phone back into her pocket and headed for the subway. On her way to the subway she got a text from Charlie, who was currently Upstate visiting his eldest sister and her family so Maya wouldn't see him until Monday.

 ** _Cheese Souffle: So are you going to do what we talked about?_**

 ** _My Hart: Yeah I'm getting on the train right now so I'm about to loose signal I text you the updates later, tell Candice I said hi._**

The subway took about 4 stops to get to Riley's place in greenwich. So Maya decided to think about what she was going to say to Riley. Maya didn't do anything wrong but she had to say something. Maya was lost in thought she almost missed her stop, she got off the train and made her way up the stairs towards the street and headed to the bakery where her friends were waiting for her. Maya got to the bakery and looked inside, Lucas and Zay were talking to each other while Riley and Farkle looked like they were working on something. Maya took a deep breath and opened the door. The bell rang, which cause the gang to look over too her, she gave them a smile and walked towards them. She stood for a while until Lucas got up and went to seat next to Farkle, Maya sat next to Zay and looked at Riley.

"Come on guys let get some drinks and let the girls talk," Farkle said. The 3 boys got up and went up to the counter.

"I'm sorry" Maya and Riley said at the same time. They both laughed,

"Listen I didn't mean what I said, or implied, Charlie's a good guy and we both know it, I mean he went to find me in the library just to tell me what was happening with you and he was wearing a paint covered shirt, I was just shocked you know." Riley said as she twist her friendship ring around her finger. Maya was smiling at what Charlie did, she was going to have to thank him when she calls him.

"I know. And I may have overreacted it's just for weeks I expected you to be angry or something I never put the idea in my head that you might thing that Charlie was using me."

"Ring Power?" Riley said, Maya smiled and fist bump Riley and sat next to her on the couch, "Ring Power." She hugged Riley and they laughed.

"Ahh all is right with the world." Zay said placing the drinks in front of them.

"So now that everything is good again why don't we invite Charlie so we can all hang out?" Riley said, Maya smiled as she knew Riley was trying to be supportive.

"I would, but Charlie is currently not in the city and won't be back until Monday since he's visiting his sister upstate. She just gave birth."

"So what's everyone up too?"

Maya spent the whole day with her friends, Riley asked her to sleepover since they haven't done that in a while. Riley's parents were glad that Maya and Riley worked things out. Maya didn't have to go home to get her pajama's since she left some here at Riley's all the time cause they never know when they would want to have a sleepover.

They set up in the living room with Netflix and Ice Cream. They were currently watching Grey's Anatomy and they were in Season 5 of 12, Netflix was their best friend. Riley placed the blankets and pillows on the floor, while Maya got the sleeping bags and pillows.

"This looks so comfy I just watch to sleep right now," said Riley as she laid down on the blanket, Maya laughed. As they were setting up the show Maya got a phone call _'Cheese Souffle'_

 _"Is that Charlie?"_ Riley asked, Maya nodded and went to the kitchen area.

 _"If I'm correct your lack of an update means everything is okay again?"_

 _"Yeah it did actually. I'm at Riley's for a sleepover and I think I have you to thank."_

 _"Me?"_. Charlie pretended to act oblivious but Maya can tell Charlie was smiling on the other end of the phone.

 _"Haha. Thanks Charlie."_

 _"Hey she's your best friend and I wouldn't want to be the cause of your fight. Plus don't you also have Lucas to thank?"_

 _"Lucas?"_

 _"Yeah he cornered at school on Friday and said he knew about us and well gave me 'she's one of my best friends, don't hurt her' speech."_

 _"Oh Charlie I'm really sorry for that."_ Maya was going to kill that cowboy, but she smiled at the thought.

 _"It's fine. He's just being Lucas. Listen I have to go, I just called to check up. I'll see you soon kay?"_

 _"Yeah see you Monday."_ Maya hung up the phone and got some spoons and headed back to the living room.

 _"Everything okay?"_ Riley asked taking a spoon from Maya and started to eat her ice cream.

 _"Yeah he was just checking up and seeing if we made up. He also told me that Huckleberry cornered him at school and threaten to castrate him if he hurt me."_

They laughed and started to watch the show. Maya's life was getting better, but knowing her luck high school was going to be messy. But for now she didn't care, all she cared about was this ice cream and how she was going to eat it without getting a brain freeze.


	5. Chapter 5: Sunday

**Early August:**

One of the biggest change in Maya's life was Charlie's family. He had a big one, bigger than Riley's. He had his mom, his step dad, his 3 sisters, his grandparents, who lived just across the river in New Jersey, and plenty of cousins. The first time Maya experience Charlie's family was during his youngest sister's 6th birthday, right before school started. Maya and Charlie only started to go out and he just introduced her to his family, his youngest sister, Penny, took quite a likely to Maya that she invited her to her 6th birthday, Maya was shocked but she couldn't say no to the young girl so she said yes.

The party was in a small park in Charlie's (and Riley) neighborhood. Maya didn't know what to wear but Charlie said it was a casual thing so Maya grabbed her jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt Riley got her and paired it with some wedges, she liked the height it gave her, Charlie was 5'7' to her 5' and she liked it but she likes to see his eyes. The party wasn't really hard to spot, she just followed the noise and the pink princess theme. Charlie's mom greeted Maya while his stepdad, Fred, manned the grill with Charlie's uncles, kids were running around and Penny was being carried by Charlie, who was wearing the most ridiculous shirt, Maya laughed, he spotted her and smiled, he put Penny down and pointed Maya out. Penny smiled and ran to Maya, hugging the blondes legs as she welcomed her to her 'kingdom'

"Charlie said since it's my birthday I'm the princess today. Penny was wearing a pink floral dress with a princess crown.

"Hey Pen why don't you greet your friends." Charlie said as he pointed out some kids who just arrived,

They watch Penny run to her friends and greet them excitedly, Maya missed being a kid like Penny. She never had a big party on her birthday like this, but she remembered it being her favorite memory.

Charlie hugged and gave her a kiss on the lips. She relaxed into the kissed and smiled,

"Careful you two, this is a children's party." Someone said, Charlie and Maya pulled away, it was Carlie's sister, Isabel, she was going to be a senior this coming school year.

"Hi Issy. You look-" (Note: You pronounce Issy like Izzy)

"Pink?" she asked, "Yeah. Penny picked our clothes out. You should see Ella, Charlie lucked out, but with the shirt he's wearing-" Issy said laughing, which caused Maya to laugh as well.

"Hey! Penny picked this shirt out at the mall for me and told me to wear it so since I love my sister I did."

"Did she also to tell you to wear those pants?" Maya teased. Charlie blushed,

"I'm joking. You look great," Maya said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on let me introduced you to the rest of my family," Charlie said as he took her hand and brought her to his family, "just remember. My cousins lie so don't believe anything they say."

 **November:**

 **Saturday Night**

Maya was used to Charlie's family by now, but she still got nervous around them. She didn't come for his life, (this may sound like a the prince and the peasant story but it's not.) she came from food stamps, and thrift shops clothes, though she knew how to pick and make them look great, while he came from a family with money. His mom is a doctor, his dad was a fireman, his stepdad is a lawyer, and so on. So you understand why she gets so nervous, especially during Sunday's. Neither Charlie or Maya were very religious, but his family was, well his grandparents are, so Maya goes to church with them. Charlie says she didn't have too because it's boring, but she wanted to. Riley always tells her to put some faith into things, wether it's god or her friends.

Maya's go to style was jeans and a shirt, nothing really fancy. Now while she dresses up once in a while, she prefers the lazy look. So Saturday night Maya tears here closet looking for something to wear to church. It was early November, the air was pretty chilly, so she had to dress warm. She picked out a white patterned shirt, black high-waisted skirt, knee high socks, and combat boots (an everyday Maya touch). She laid it out on her chair and smiled at it.

 **Sunday Morning:**

Maya is woken up by her alarm, which she set for 10, church doesn't start till 1 so she had a few hours to get ready. She hopped into the shower and took a quick shower, the water was starting to get cold because her neighbors probably used it all up. After showering, Maya put on some makeup and dried and styled her hair, she kept it down in a half up, half down look. Maya put on her clothes and shoes then she headed for the kitchen, she heated some oatmeal and ate it fast. It was 11:30 by the time she finished getting ready, she was meeting Charlie at his building so she had to leave now. She grabbed her tan coat and headed out the door.

Maya arrived at Charlie's building around 12:40, she entered and greeted the doorman, she saw Charlie sitting in the lobby chair. He was wearing his coat, which was open so Maya saw what he was wearing a red (maroon?) shirt, with plain black jeans, and suede boots. He wasn't wearing glasses, so he must finally have gotten his contacts. Charlie didn't see her yet, since her was looking down at his phone, texting probably. He hates calling, he only calls her or his mom. Maya heard her phone chime, which made Charlie look up. He smiled, she loved that smile, and got up and walked over to her.

"I was just texting you to ask where you were." he kissed her.

"yeah sorry if I made you wait. The train was being very stupid right now, like it's Sunday move it pal." Maya wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So where's your family?" She asked,

"Should be at the church already. I told them to go ahead while I wait for you."

"what? I thought it started at 1?" She asked,

"It does. My grandma likes to sit as close as she can to the altar. Closer to god or something"

Maya smiled, she liked his grandmother, while she was religious, she never asked Maya about her beliefs. Charlie on the other hand was different. She always asked him why he wasn't more involved with the church. She talked about his dad and how he was a altar boy by the time he was Charlie's age, which annoyed Charlie to no end. But she was his grandmother so he just listened.

Maya and Charlie arrived at the church a bit late. Since they kept on stopping because they were being stupid. Maya liked when she and Charlie were alone. They talk about the weirdest stuff, they talked about Ella's kids, they talked about school and how much Maya hated Matthew's project that she and Lucas had to do. He kept turning down their project ideas,

"And Sundance just takes it. I mean I get that Matthew's is the teacher and all but it's crazy. We've suggested 5 different ideas and they all got a no."

"Well why don't know do a painting of the history of Europe from the early days to now?" Maya looked at Charlie, Maya didn't know why she never thought about doing an art piece.

"You can sketch something and then show it to Mr. Matthew's tomorrow."

Charlie and Maya continued for the church, walking hand and hand in silence. Maya kept on looking over at him, wondering when he got so good at reading her. It scared her, she has never, other than Riley, read her this well. She was already afraid of losing Riley, she didn't want to worry about Charlie too. The mask already started so she and Charlie sat in the back row. Charlie texted Issy and told her where they were so his mom wouldn't worry.

As the mass went on Charlie and Maya were in their own little world. Playing with their hands, pretending to listen, Charlie knew all the responses to the prayers, Maya knew them too since this wasn't the first time she went to church with Charlie and his family. While they were saying peace she spotted a certain cowboy, with his mom. He saw her too and looked confused, after she said her peace she took out her phone and texted him

 ** _Clutterbucket: Church with Charlie's family._**

 ** _Sundance (Lucas's name tends to change on Maya's phone): Oh. I never pictured you as a church goer._**

 ** _Clutterbucket: I'm not, but Charlie's grandparents are very religious soo..._**

 ** _Sundance: Where is Charlie?_**

 ** _Clutterbucket: Went to say peace to his fam. they're up front. Oh BTW, he just gave me an idea about our project for history._**

It took Lucas a while to answer, Charlie came back and kissed her cheek, he whispered "Peace be with you". She smiled at him then she looked back at Lucas, his back was facing her, he was talking to his mom. She looked over at Maya and gave her a "no" look. As in no texting in church. Maya blushed and put her phone away.

The mass ended and everyone was piling out of the church. Maya and Charlie waited for his family by the door. Lucas and his mom walked over to Maya and Charlie. Lucas's mom gave Maya a hug, which she returned, she loved his mom, she always had stories about Lucas with Maya totally uses against him. Charlie and Lucas gave each other a polite nod of acknowledgement. Lucas's mom nudge him,

"Oh right, Mom this is Charlie Gardner, he goes to school with us." Charlie smiled and shook Mrs. Friar's hand.

"Nice to meet yo ma'am."

"Likewise Charlie. So are you and Maya?" Maya blushed,

"Eliane!" Maya said,

"Oh look at that blush, how long?"

"4 months this coming Friday." Maya said.

"Well that's adorable isn't Luke?" Only his mom can call him Luke, Maya had enough nicknames for him anyway. Charlie spotted his family and nudge Maya, she looked over and saw them.

"It was really nice to see you again Eliane. But we have to go, Huck I'll text you about the project." Maya said goodbye to them then she and Charlie walked towards his family.

"Sorry we were late. The train were slow this morning so I got to the building late." Maya explained,

"No it's fine, why don't we all go get a late lunch? Our treat" his grandmother said,

"Mom-" Lauren said to her mother-in-law, Charlie's dad may have died, but his parents still treated Charlie's mom as their daughter. They welcomed Fred with open arms cause he made Lauren happy and was good to the kids.

"No buts. We insist, come on."

Maya looked at Charlie, she didn't want to imposed on a family get together.

"it's fine my grandma offered, you know saying know to her is like saying no to a snake, she'll just slitter her way back in." Charlie took her hand as they followed hi family to the car. She and Charlie rode with Isabel and Penny, while the adults rode in his parents car. Penny sat between them so they all talked about cartoons that she enjoyed. She heard her phone ding, she looked down "HoneyBun"

HoneyBun: Hey Maya are you busy?

Peaches: Yeah going out with Charlie's family. What's up?

HoneyBun: It's game family and friends game night. Wanna come? Charlie can come.

Peaches: Sure, let me ask him.

"Hey Charlie it's game night at Riley's wanna come?"

Charlie hesitated for a moment, because the last time he was over at Riley's for a game night it was really awkward.

"Come on it'll be fun."

"I won't win this argument am I?" Maya smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'll go."

Peaches: Charlie said he can come.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Game Night

Lunch with Charlie's family ended later than Maya thought, they finished eating around 4 then they all went to Charlie's eldest sister's place to spend time with the new baby. Maya felt like she was intruding, even though she has met Charlie's eldest sister Ana before, it was still weird.

Maya looked at her phone and saw the time was 5:00, she had to be at Riley's house by 6 to help her set up for game night and she wanted to change her clothes before hand. Charlie and Maya were playing with Charlie's 3 year old nephew, Maya tapped tapped Charlie's shoulder as he jingled keys in front of the young child.

"I have to go home and change before we go to Riley's I'll meet you there?"

"No, I'll go with you." Charlie said, about to stand up. Maya stopped him and shook her head.

"It's okay spend time with your family. I'll be quick,"

"Fine, but at least let Issy drive you." Maya agreed with him because there was no way he would let her win this. Charlie kissed her and stood to get Issy who was with Penny watching tv.

Maya waited by the door while Issy got the car, she got a text from Lucas

 _ **Sundance: Charlie's coming to game night? Riley told me.**_

 _ **Clutterbucket: Yeah. Riley said it was okay to bring him.**_

 _ **Sundance: Okay. So are you almost at Riley's?**_

 _ **Clutterbucket: Negative. I'm heading home to change out of my church clothes.**_

 _ **Sundance: Okay. c u later.**_

Issy honked the horn to get Maya's attention. Maya smiled and got into the passenger seat. Halfway to Maya's neighborhood Issy turned to Maya,

"So your 4 month anniversary is this coming Friday. Do know what you guys are doing?"

"I don't but Charlie has something planned and won't tell me. And i tried to get out of him but no luck. I even asked Max and Zay but they are as tight lip as the rest of them"

Isabel laughed, "yeah well you know Charlie."

Maya smiled. She did know Charlie, Maya knew how he wants to make everything perfect.

She thank Isabel for the ride,

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait up for you?"

"It's fine. I'll be a while, tell Charlie I'll meet him by the subway"

Maya walked up to her apartment and went straight to her room she changed into some jeans and her London sweatshirt that she took from Charlie since he left it in her house, Maya grabbed her blue vans and tied her hair into a half up look. She left a note for her grandmother and mom saying that she might stay over at Riley's if it got too late for her to come home.

She texted Charlie telling him she was on her way to the subway.

Maya met Charlie as the train stopped at Riley's station, he was still in his church outfit just changed into black slip on vans and opened his shirt to make it more casual.

He smiled, "is that my sweater?" looking at her.

"Yup and you are not getting it back."

They walked in silence as they made their way to Riley's apartment,

"Maya are you sure this is a good idea?"

"To be honest with you? Not really. But I can't keep splitting my time between you and my friends so I think this is just was step to a semi normal relationship with my friends and you."

She saw Charlie was frowning and sighed, she wanted this night to work out well, Charlie was walking a little bit ahead of her so she decided to jump on his back.

"Ah!" Charlie laughed, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to smile, and it worked." She laughed, Charlie held onto her as they climbed the steps of Riley's building.

"You know you are not as light as you look," he teased.

"Oh I'm going to make you pay for that Gardner,"

"Just try Hart."

Maya knocked on the Matthew's door, she was still on Charlie's back. Maya and Charlie were busy laughing they didn't notice the door open and someone standing in front of them until they cleared their throat.

"I am so happy that that is the only thing you two were doing, we wouldn't want a repeat of Darby's party." Zay said, Charlie stopped tickling Maya

"HEEY Babineaux!" Charlie greeting Zay,

"that was your fault you should have not opened the backdoor" said Maya as she jumped off Charlie's back

"Hey Gardner. Miss Hart" Zay greeted them.

Charlie and Zay greeted each other, aside from Maya, ZAy was probably the closest to Charlie because they were already friends from before Maya started to go out with Charlie. Maya found out that they were friends a few weeks after she and Charlie started to date, she was over at his house and saw a picture of ZAy and other of his friends in a stack of polaroid. Zay was always a friendly guy it didn't surprise her that he easily made friends with Charlie and his friends, Maya has never hung out with Zay outside her group, so it was a new thing when she sees the way Zay and Charlie interact with each other. They were like the way Zay was with Lucas, but while Lucas and Zay made jokes around each other and knew each other like the back of each others hands, Zay and Charlie were more rowdy and loud around each other, like how Charlie is with Max.

"So are you going to let us in or keep us blocked out?" Maya asked

"well aren't you a ray of sunshine today." Zay moved out of the way, Farkle was sitting on the couch with Auggie. But Lucas and Riley were no where to be found.

"Riley went to get the pizza and Lucas is still at his house,"

"Charlie it's nice to see you again," Auggie said happily waving at Charlie. Charlie smiled,

"hey Auggie. Hi Farkle." He greeted Farkle

Awkward silence, Maya's favorite, thank god for Zay

"Okay... so instead of standing here why don't we set up the games."

Charlie nodded, "okay so where are the games?"

"They're by the windows in the seats"

Maya and Farkle got the drinks from the kitchen while Zay and Charlie set up the games on the table for them to play and as well as some movies because at some point they would get bored of the games and start to watch movies. Maya was picking out the drinks while Farkle got the cups, Farkle was looking between Maya and Charlie. He's accepted that Maya was in a relationship with Charlie and he was happy for her, but he didn't want more drama in their friend group so he was a bit cautions.

"So Maya how are things with you and Riley?"

"What are you asking Farkle?"

"You know is everything alright?"

"Translation: Are Riley and I still having issues with my relationship with Charlie." Farkle didn't say anything,

Maya laughed, "everything is fine Farkle. Riley and I are best friends no guy is going to get in between us."

Farkle accepted that answer, for now, he and Maya went back to the living room and placed the drinks on the table.

"Hey Augs where are your parents?"

"Dad went to visit Grandpa and Grandma for the day and mom is still at work. So Riley is babysitting me and Ava is coming over for game night."

Maya sat down next to Charlie, "everything good so far?" she asked Charlie.

He smiled and nodded,

"okay so what should we play? should we play-"

"Okay I got 4 boxes of pizza for 8 people and some ice cream" Riley said balancing pizza boxes and ice cream as she entered the door the boys went stood up to help her. Charlie and Zay took the pizza from her arms and Farkle took the ice cream.

"Thanks guys that was pretty heavy, thank god the pizza place isn't far from here." said Riley as she changed her shoes into her slippers

"So is everyone here?" Riley asked

"Nope, Lucas just texted he's a few minutes away." Zay said. Charlie sat next to Maya

"Soo Charlie, Maya said you've joined the soccer team at school" Riley said trying to start up a conversation

"Yeah it's pretty early in the season but we have our first game next week."

"And we are going to destroy John James High!" Zay said and high five Charlie who laughed. Riley just looked at the two boys who she didn't know were this close, Zay never talked about him or even mentioned that they were friends. but the doorbell rang before she could say anything.

"That's Lucas. I'll just buzz him in." Riley went up to the speaker

"Luke?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Okay one sec." Riley pressed the buzzer and sat back on the armchair.

Maya looked at Charlie, he was good at hiding his discomfort but she can tell by the way he was sitting this was awkward for him too. The door opened and Lucas came in with Ava on his tail,

"look who I found." He wore different close from early. He was in jeans and a grey t-shirt, with his regular pair of boots, he looked over at Charlie and Maya and smiled politely and greeted them.

"So have we picked a game yet?"

"How about Charlie picks the game, since it's his first friends game night with us." Riley said,

"Sure," Charlie looked at the games in front of him trying to pick the safest game that will not lead into anything but friendly competition

"How about 'cards against humanity'?"

"Oh yay! I love this game, although playing this with Maya and Zay might be a bit dangerous." Riley said

"Oh sugar you have no idea." said Zay as he passed out the cards

"Okay let's play."


	7. Chapter 7: After The Game

Half way through the start of the game Riley decided this wasn't a safe game for Auggie and Ava so she sent them to Auggie's room, much to the kids protest. But the card game got boring after a while so they all just decided to play board games. Once that got boring they all settled for a movie. Maya suggested horror, while Riley suggested that they all should binge watch a show on Netflix. The boys didn't really care what they'd watch as long as it wasn't a romance movie.

In the end they all settled for Night of the Living Dead. Maya took the arm chair while Charlie sat on the floor in front of her and they rest of them sat on the couch or the floor. Riley served the pizza and they watched the movie in silence with the occasional scream from Riley. Maya was playing with Charlie's hair as he leaned his head back towards her, she didn't notice Riley and Lucas occasionally looking towards them as Charlie too a mushroom from her pizza or as he took her hand into his. But Zay did, he has always been good at watching his friends. He was use to Maya and Charlie acting this way when they are with Charlie's friends, all loved up and gross, but it was all teasing they were happy for them. A little shocked when he found out during the first week of school, a whole summer away and he missed two of his friends getting together. Typical. Zay watched Maya and Charlie be oblivious to the people watching them. He looked at Lucas and felt sympathy for his friend. He knew Lucas liked Maya (he also liked Riley) he always talks about her 'Maya did this' 'Maya called me this'. All through the summer he mentioned her, Zay is probably the only person Lucas talks to about everything without holding back.

Lucas told him about what happened before graduation and what Maya said.

 **Flashback to Texas:**

Lucas and Zay were sitting outside of Zay's family home waiting for his sister to finish so they can go to the store. Zay's sister goes to college at UCLA so he only really sees her during summer and Christmas break.

"Have you talked to Riley or Maya yet?" Lucas asked him trying to act casual as he asked about the two girls who's made his life better but crazy confusing.

Zay grinned, "no Luke I have not talked to either of them today. Riley updated her status about Philly and how uncle Boing is doing" Zay has taken a liking to Maya's nickname for Riley's young uncle. But Lucas grimace as he heard the nickname

"So what happened between you and Maya anyway? You were very tight lip about it since graduation."

Lucas sighed and looked at Zay, "we kissed."

Zay was shocked, "so you picked Maya then?"

"No– I mean I don't know." He took his hat off and put it next to him. "It was a nice kiss. But then she pulled away saying she couldn't do it. Then she walked away from me. After that I couldn't get her alone that night. She either avoided me or she was being congratulated by her mom.

"Luke it's confusing for all of you. Just give her time, when we get back to New York you'll have your shot of an explanation."

 **End of Flashback***

But Lucas never got the chance. Zay saw Maya and Charlie kiss and new Lucas was toast. He wanted to tell him but he just couldn't. 1) it wasn't his secret, 2) both Charlie and Maya were his friends as well. So he kept his mouth shut and let Maya tell Lucas herself. It took 2 months but she did it.

He kicked Lucas shins and he got a glare from the blonde. Lucas made a face saying "what'd you do that for?"

Zay made a gesture towards the pair and shook his head. Lucas turned back to the screen

Maya fell asleep half way through the movie and Charlie made his way up to the arm chair so he can sit next to Maya. He started to dose off during the end of the movie. But Riley turned the lights on waking both Maya and Charlie her face red

"What's wrong hunny?" Maya asked still sounding quite tired.

"That is the last time I let you pick a movie ever again." She whipped her face.

Maya laughed at little but nodded, "sure hunny sure." She looked around the room, Zay and Lucas were picking places up while Farkle was still on the couch texting, probably Smackle who couldn't come because she had a study group. She looked at Charlie who was next to her,

"How'd you end up on the chair?"

"You were falling off the chair so I just sat next to you. Plus my back was starting to hurt sitting on the floor."

Maya smiled and looked at the clock it was only 9 pm,

"Hey Riles where's your mom?"

"She's on her way home, she's working on a case for the city."

Charlie looked at his phone and whispered something to Maya

"It's getting late I should be getting home. Do you want me to walk with you back to your house?"

Charlie only lived 2 blocks away from Riley's house so it was easy for him to get home. But Maya already told her mom she would be staying over Riley's if game night ran late.

"Nah it's okay. I told my mom I would be staying here if game night ran late." Charlie nodded,

"Guys I'm going to walk Charlie out,"

"No it's late why don't you wait for my mom to get home and she can drop you off your place." Riley said

"I live two blocks away it's not that far, I can walk but thanks though." He smiled at Riley he said goodbye to everyone and looked at Zay,

"You're still coming to Sarah's birthday tomorrow right?" Zay made a face, Zay was a bit afraid of the brunette, though he wouldn't show it.

"I wouldn't want to upset her. Plus I bought her gift already, I'll see you tomorrow after ballet practice." They did their handshake they shared with Max.

After Maya and Charlie left, the 3 of the friends looked at Zay.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were that close with Charlie Gardner?" Lucas said.

"You didn't ask," Zay shrugged.

"Did you know about them?"

"Yeah I had a feeling, then I saw them kiss during the first day of school then Charlie told me a few days after Maya told Riley."

Zay saw his friends faces, "guys listen you all know Charlie is a good guy. Maybe you don't want to see it because you're protective of Maya, trust me I'm protective of her too. But she can take care of herself. Charlie's not a bad guy so stop hovering over her" before Riley or anyone could say anything Maya came back in. Face a little flushed from the night air.

"Hey why's everyone staring at Zay?"

Riley smiled, "nothing he just showed is something. You're sleeping over?"

"Yep."

They finish cleaning up the living room just in time for Riley's mom to get home.

"Hey guys how was game night?"

"It was okay. We ended up watching a movie though," said Riley as she tossed the pillows back on the couch.

"Okay well Maya are you staying over or do you need a ride home too?"

"No I'm staying"

Topanga just nodded and ushered the boys out of the door

"See you tomorrow guys" Maya said.

Once the boys left Maya and Riley started to get ready for bed. Before bed Maya got a text from Charlie

 ** _Cheese Soufflé: hey Maya do I pick you up from Riley's after school? Or your house?_**

 ** _MyHart: Actually can you pick me up at Lucas's? We're doing our project._**

There was no reply for a few minutes.

 _ **MyHart: Charlie? You there?**_

 _ **Cheese Soufflé: yeah I'm here. I thought you'd do the project at the café?**_

 _ **MyHart: Nah his house is closer to the school just a subway ride away so it's better.**_

 _ **Cheese Soufflé: sure I'll see you there**_


	8. Chapter 8: To Blinded to See

_**Filler Chapter, Okay so I've decided that everytime I need a filler chapter I would make it Lucaya since I do ship them on the show and everything but since this is a Charlie and Maya story I would like to keep it mainly them as a couple okay? Okay back to the story.**_

 _ **At Lucas's House:**_

Maya was lounging on Lucas's living room couch drawing the outline to her and Lucas's project so before she paints it she can just draw the outline to see where it can go. Plus she didn't have proper paint to use so she's waiting until she gets to school to do the rest. Lucas is in the kitchen with his mother making some snacks for them. Maya liked Elaine she always made food for Maya every time she came over.

Lucas entered his living room with two plates of sandwiches and some drinks tucked under his arm. He sat next to Maya and asked,

"Okay, so what do you have so far?"

"No peaking until it's done Huckleberry. Work on the paper and I'll work on the drawing."

They have been at it for 2 hours, Maya came straight to Lucas's place after school while Charlie and his friends start setting up the party for Sarah. Charlie was going to pick Maya up at 5 so she can help with the rest, she did a drawing of all of them as her gift to Sarah and she needs to finish it.

Maya and Lucas did their work in silence, it's been like that for a while now. Every time they are left alone they usually just sit and work. It wasn't always like this it just started since then began high school. Maya hated it, she wanted to talk to her friend, wanted to tease him but it just seemed so awkward now. She would ask Riley but that would make it even more awkward. Maya still liked him, she'll always like him. But she likes Charlie too, a lot. Charlie makes it easy no awkward triangle no 3rd person who neither of them want to hurt, it was just them.

Lucas looked at Maya as she concentrated on her drawing as she ate her sandwich. He didn't know what to say this is the first time he and Maya have been truly alone together since they started high school, well there was that one time in the art room where he confronted her about her fight with Riley but that ended quickly because of her news. Just thinking about that made his stomach turn. He remembered what Zay said yesterday 'maybe you don't want to see it', from what he saw of Charlie during school he's genuinely a friendly guy. He's friends with Zay, good friends, which surprised Lucas, he didn't even know Charlie and Zay talked.

He had so many things he wanted to ask Maya but he didn't want her to get all defensive and walled up so he had to be careful on how to ask her.

"Maya," he said putting his book on his lap, Maya just hummed in response her focus still at the sketch in front of her.

"What else are you doing today? You've been looking at your phone for an hour now."

Maya looked up from her drawing, "um, it's Sarah's birthday and her friends are planning a surprise party and I agreed to help them so Charlie is going to pick me up when Zay is about to finish his dance practice."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"Haha very funny" Lucas said turning to face Maya

"Okay cowboy go ahead." Maya said putting her sketchbook aside.

"You promise not to bite my head off? I'm asking this because you're my friend. One of my best friend"

"Okay Luke you're getting too emotional, what's going on?"

"Why did you start to date Charlie?" Lucas expected Maya to be angry at him for asking the question but when he looked at her, she just starred at him

"To be honest I needed a distraction for the summer, I never thought expected it to go pass the summer months. But the more I spent time with him the more I enjoyed spending time with him. He made me happy and he catches up fast on my emotions and what I'm feeling. I like him, he isn't," she stopped for a while and looked at Lucas,

"He isn't complicated. Sure he's far from perfect but that's fine because perfect boys aren't perfect. You got that Luke? You don't have to be perfect we, Zay, Farkle, Riley, Smackle, and myself, love you the way you are."

Lucas smiled a little confused but happy to hear those words come from Maya, "okay we were talking about you, how did you manage to make this about me?"

"I can turn anything about me into something about someone else," Maya smiled.

Lucas smiled and was about to say something when Maya's phone rang,

"It's Charlie he's downstairs." Maya packed up her stuff "listen we'll finish this tomorrow I just need to paint this and we're good. Why don't we meet during study hall?"

"Sounds good. I'll walk you down I have to meet Farkle anyway."

Maya was about to say no but Lucas already picked up his jacket and phone so she just nodded and walked out with him.

 _ **Outside:**_

Charlie was sitting on the bench outside Lucas's apartment talking to someone on his phone, Lucas on got some of the conversation but it sounds like something went wrong.

"Okay okay. Just tell Max to bring it over and I'll see what I can do. Yeah sure do that. I'm just getting Maya."

Maya looked at Charlie, "what's wrong?"

"The projector is acting up and Darby is freaking out." Charlie turned to look at Lucas,

"Hey Lucas." He gave him a polite smile but there was a force to it so Lucas did the same thing.

Polite Niceness for Maya's sake was probably a silent agreement between them, something they didn't even set. Maya noticed the tension, how could she not so she decided to cut this short.

"Anyway I'll see you tomorrow Huck have fun with Farkle." She walked down the steps and Charlie offered to take her bag and art book which she obliged because he would just pester her if she didn't. But she would have given it to him anyway she liked it, but she would never admit it to him.

Lucas sighed as Maya and Charlie walked away. He pulled out his phone and texted Zay

 _ **Lucas: I need to talk to you. Text me back soon.**_

Lucas headed for the subway to meet Farkle at Topanga's they would have gone to Farkle's house but he still didn't enjoy having his friends over all the time. Only on special occasions like his birthday or his annual genius and friends party. Which Lucas has come to enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9: Ski Lodge

**_Okay so as you know this is also posted on my AO3, so if you liked you should read it over there because I have links to clothes I made for characters in each chapter and they are linked as the chapter goes on. So you are more immersed into the story. But you don't have to do that. I'll link my Polyvore account so you can see the sets. The chapters are in the set names_**

 _ **Polyvore:**_ ** _.com_**

 _ **December 17:**_

It's their class trip up to the mountains where Maya feels like she's about to rip her hair out. She was curled up on the ski lodge's waiting area couch drawing random things she spotted around the resort earlier. Charlie went to help his grandfather in the back, it turns out this ski lodge is owned by Charlie's mothers family. It also turns out that his mother knew Riley's parents and Riley knew about it or at least she put the pieces together and forgot to tell Maya.

 _ **Flashback to when they first arrived at the resort: December 15**_

Maya and Riley were in their shared room sitting on one of the beds when Maya turned to Riley and demanded an explanation.

"Okay what was all that about? When Lauren saw your parents everything went weird. And your mother starred at you dad."

"Okay well do you remember that time capsule thing we dug up with Shawn and my parents?"

Maya nodded she did remember. She spent the whole afternoon digging for a rustic box. She also remembered them going through the capsule and pulling out...

"Noo way" Maya was shocked

" I know I was shocked too. I found out a few months after that capsule thing when I saw a picture of them at the ski lodge. This ski lodge actually. Then I saw her at graduation and well..."

"I can't believe Charlie never told me this."

"I don't think he thought it would be relevant"

Maya stayed quiet as they unpacked their stuff. Why would he think it wasn't relevant to her? I mean it was connected to Riley and her family, people who are practically her own family minus the blood part.

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

Maya's been trying to ask Charlie about his mom and Riley's parents for 2 days now, but she either chickens out, which is totally not Maya, or they're never alone, they're either with Maya friends or his friends and when they are alone they are too tired they end up falling asleep on the couch in the lobby being woken up by Cory, or Charlie's grandfather.

"Hey," Charlie said as he sat next to her, she smiled and placed her feet on his lap, Charlie took off his jacket and placed it by the fireplace to dry up.

"How come you aren't outside in the snow?" He asked rubbing her feet, Maya sighed and closed her eyes, the snow was not kind to Maya's feet.

"I was, then I got cold and decided it was better to be dry inside. Plus last time I checked they were having a snowball fight and I want no part of that because I might make a lot of people upset."

Charlie laughed, "yeah you are very competitive."

She playfully kicked him and laughed. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while with Charlie playing with her free hand and her drawing. She looked at him

"Hey Cheesy"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Is it about my mom and Riley's parents?"

Maya was surprised "how'd you know?"

"Riley cornered me yesterday and said I should tell you. Honestly I was surprise you didn't know. I thought Riley would have told you."

"Well can you tell me?"

"There isn't really much to tell. Her parents were here on their senior trip or something and my mom was working here, Mr. Matthews and my mom got along and started to talk with each other and that's pretty much all I know. She wrote him a letter, you already saw that, and that's it."

Maya was quiet as she tried to take in what he said, she felt Charlie pull her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, they laid down on the couch she placed her head on his chest.

"Why did you want to know?"

"I was just curious" Maya listened to Charlie's heart beat for a while until she started to laugh

Charlie looked down towards her, "why are you laughing?"

"It's just–" she said between her laughing "you and Riley are so a like and now I know why."

"I can see why you like her. People always tend to like those who are like them."

"Liked. Past tense" Charlie said, "besides haven't you heard, opposite attract"

Charlie placed his hand under her chin and pulled her up and kissed her. Maya turned so she was facing Charlie, he smiled and kissed her again. They pulled apart when they heard the door open and then Zay said

"People this is a public place, pull apart!" Zay was standing by the door next to Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, Sarah and Max.

"So this is why you wanted to stay inside" Max said to Maya and Sarah hit him.

Maya blushed and sat up, "no I stayed inside because it's freezing outside."

"Mhmm" Max said and sat in between them.

"How's the snow?" Maya asked no one in particular trying to change the subject.

"It was great, Smackle and I made snow angels" Riley said sitting on the other couch.

"I do not understand the purpose of snowangels" Smackle said

"There's no purpose it's just for fun." Riley said. Lucas came back with some drinks, she didn't even notice that he left, she was busy trying to not look at him.

"Cocoa for everyone" Lucas placed the drinks on the table. Everyone grabbed their drinks Lucas sat between Zay and Riley everyone just sat in silence and Maya hated it.

"Okay so Max and I are going to look for Missy and Billy"

"They're probably eating each other's faces." Zay said, Maya smiled and Charlie laughed, Riley and the rest were just shocked.

"Ew Zay visual image. That's my cousin you're talking about." Max said as he took Sarah's hand

"I think the world of Missy you know that" Zay said placing a hand over his heart. Max flipped him the bird and left with Sarah.

"Why do you do that?" Charlie asked

Zay laughed "I love the boy, but it's so fun the tease him" They all laughed,

"Charlie!" A little girl's voice screamed

"Is that Penny?" Maya said looking around for the little girl she saw her entering the ski lodge with Charlie's stepdad, Fred, Charlie's face lit up as the little girl came running in.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Momma said I could come up if I behaved during Issy's last days of school. And I did! So Daddy called momma and–"

"We came up right away. Issy can't come up today because she has a few more midterms to go then she'll be here before you kids go back to the city." Charlie's stepdad, Fred, said.

"Hi I'm Penelope Elizabeth Gardner" she said to Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Smackle. Then she spotted Zay, who she has a cute little crush on, and ran up to him.

"Zay!" She laughed as he picked her up.

"Hey there little miss." Zay was good with Penny which surprised Maya since he was her partner during a healthy project and he 'killed' their baby egg 8 times.

"Well since Penny is in good hands I should bring these stuff upstairs. Is your mom here?"

Charlie nodded, "yeah last I saw her she was outback with grandpa"

"So that was your dad?" Riley asked

Charlie shook his head, "no he's my step dad. My dad died 6 months after Penny was born on the job"

Everyone was quiet for a while, that was always a conversation stopper every time it's asked.

"Yeah that pretty much always ends a conversation" Charlie joked, he found it better to joke about it that feel bad, he misses his dad everyday but he had his mom and Fred plus 4 sisters so his house is never really empty.

"Momma told me that Papa is always watching though so we should be happy and behave" Penny said from Zay's lap, Maya almost forgot that the little girl was with them.

"Why don't we all go outside?" Maya suggested trying to switch the topic.

"I thought you didn't want to get cold?" Lucas asked.

"Well Sundance I'm going to now," she got up and picked up her coat and hat and held her hand out towards Riley and Penny.

"You guys go, Isadora and I are going to stay here and get warm. I think my legs fell asleep" Farkle said.

 _ **Outside:**_

Everyone was running around in the snow going up and down the hill. Charlie went with Penny while Zay and Lucas raced each other. Maya was sitting down on the bench and watched everyone go about their business.

"Lucas! Zay! Don't you dare!" Maya heard Riley scream as she watched the two boys pour snow over her head.

"Maya help!" Riley called

"I'm coming honey!" Maya picked up some snow and threw it at the boys. Penny and Charlie joined in after they finish their run on the little hill.

"Come on Pen, girls against boys! Let's get your brother." Maya took the little girl's hand and gave her some snow. She threw the snowball at Charlie and hit him on the leg.

"Oh it's like that huh?" Charlie picked up some snow and aimed for Penny,

Penny moved out of the way and the snow hit Riley on the head, Zay laughed as Maya tried to contain her laughter. Riley picked up the snow and threw it at Charlie's direction but she then hit Lucas. After a few more throws it turned into a full on snowball fight. Maya dodge the snow only getting hit twice by Zay and Charlie, Farkle and Smackle joined in when they heard the yelling. She let her friends play and sat back down on the bench. She enjoyed this, she can go days like this, where her friends are all here having fun and laughing. Farkle playfully using Smackle as a shield against the snow, Riley trying to dodge Zay and Lucas's hits. Charlie getting along with her friends made her heart warm, Charlie spotted her and beckoned her over, she shook her head.

She wished it was like this everyday, but sadly she wasn't that lucky.


	10. Chapter 10: Wouldn't Change a Thing

The last 2 days of the trip they all spent it skiing and snowboarding, the boys were all doing well,

"that's no fair cheesy you spend every winter here no wonder you so good that this."

"Maya it's easy, if you can skateboard then you can snowboard."

"He's right Maya, it's not that hard." Lucas said as he strapped on the snowboard on his boots.

"You really wanna go Huckleberry? And are you actually agreeing with Charlie?" Maya asked as she held onto Charlie's arm trying not to fall over.

"Yeah funny isn't it?" Lucas said smiling as he sledded down the hill.

"First time for everything right?" Charlie said, Maya sighed she knew she would have to make it down that mountain eventually.

"Okay fine, but if I don't make it I will haunt you for the rest of your life." Maya said, Charlie laughed,

"Okay sure. Haunt me all you want but you won't get the chance to because you'll be okay."

Charlie was right, this was a lot like skateboarding, just steer with your body and stay balanced, Lucas and Zay were waiting by the ski lift while Riley was sitting down with a book, she said no to the skiing so she kept Penny company as the rest of them went up. Farkle and Smackle were coming down the hill.

"We have an hour before the buses get here what do you want to do?" Farkle asked as he sat down next to Lucas.

Charlie looked around and smiled, "okay everyone go grab your swim suits and meet me in the back of the lodge." Before they came here Charlie told Maya to tell everyone to bring swimwear. But he didn't tell her why but they did it anyway.

xxx

Riley and Maya went back to their room with Smackle and changed into their swimsuits, all the kids were already packed and ready to go so they could do what ever they wanted until the bus gets here.

The girls wore there jackets over their suits Charlie told them to meet by the pool that was heated so it wasn't that cold. The Boys arrived separately, Charlie roomed with Max so he arrived later because he asked if they wanted to join but Max said Billy and Sarah wanted to to go skating. Farkle, Zay and Lucas all roomed together so they arrived together.

"Okay don't tell anyone that I opened the pool. It's suppose to be use for medical purposes during the winter. My grandpa would freak"

Charlie led all of them into the heated pool area with a hot tub. Everyone jumped into the water and played around. Maya walked up toward Charlie and wrapped her arm around his neck,

"You're amazing you know?" She kissed his cheek, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, then he lift her up,

"No! Charlie don't you dare!" Maya yelled,

"Too late Hart," He said running towards the pool and jumped in with her in his arms. They both surfaced and laughed.

Maya got out of the pool and joined Riley in the hot tub, "Hey Riles,"

"Hey peaches," Riley said opening her eyes, "this has been a amazing week."

"It really has. It's been great spending time with all of you and Charlie and his friends."

"You know I'm happy for you and Charlie. Especially for you, I like seeing you happy."

Maya smiled a little teary eyed, "Thanks Riles. I am happy"

"Hey you two come on let's play chicken" Zay called over from the pool."

Maya wouldn't change anything that happened on this trip. It was one of the better days that has happened to her in a while.


	11. Chapter 11: A Day in The Life

**So I decided every chapter or so I would answer those who have comments about the story. So go comment if you have one.**

 **This Chapter's questions comes from:**

 **Alexis**  
Is this true or not because I hope this doesn't happen because I want may and Lucas to be together not Charlie and Maya because I am a huge lucaya fan no offends to the others that are not a fan of lucaya.

 **Answer: No it is not for real, this is a OC story with a touch of canon. I think Charlie and Maya deserve better so in my head this is happening. I am a huge fan of Lucaya too, but right now it is too much up and down and Maya deserves some nice things happen to her. So here's this story.**

 **\- (On with the story) -**

 **Back In New York:**

Maya had 2 days until Riley's annual New Year's Party, so she decided she would help get the rooftop ready. Like adding some tables and chairs to the roof and maybe paint a few things on the wall.

Maya was alone in the city, because Riley's family decided to surprise her grandparents at their house so they wouldn't be back until a day before new years eve. Charlie is still up at the Ski Lodge because his family decided to stay their until New Years day, but Charlie was trying to see if he can come home a day earlier to make it in time for the New Years Eve Party. Lucas and Zay were both back in Texas because that's where they spent their christmas and wouldn't be back until the 28th. Farce's family went on a cruise and Smackle went with them. But Maya called both Riley and Charlie everyday and she just spoke to Farkle earlier to make sure that they got their arrival dates right. She spoke to Zay over video chat a few days ago and spoke to Lucas for a bit since he was over at Zay's house since both Lucas's parents were fighting again.

Maya, and Zay, knew how much Lucas hated when his parents fight so they did everything in their power to keep Lucas's mind out of it. Maya teased him about how he was dress, cowboy boots and all, Zay told him about his recent strike out with a girl at the local ice cream parlor.

" _Listen cowboy everything will be okay. I mean you already live with your mom most of the days since your dad is always traveling it's not like it'a going to change anything."_

"Yeah but can't they just pretend for a while? It's the holidays and they are screaming at each other."

Maya didn't know what to say, her parents may have not been perfect but they never yelled at each other when she was around. They tried until trying didn't work anymore.

" _We're here for you cowboy. But if you excuse me I have to finish this painting for the party. You'll both be back by then right?"_

" _Yep."_ Zay said.

Maya was hauling some paints up to the roof when she saw that the door was open to the the Matthew's home. She dropped the paint on the floor and picked up a chisel. She pushed the door open and saw no one in the kitchen or living room, Maya made her way to the bedrooms, trying not to make any noise. Once she was about to turn a corner she bumped into someone.

"Josh!" She said as she looked up at the tall teen, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, and with a chisel"

Maya dropped her weapon and took a deep breathe, "I'm setting up for Riley's new years party. Now answer my question, why are you not in Philadelphia?"

"I just got back like 2 days ago, my girlfriend's-," Josh stopped mid sentence looking at Maya wondering if she should say anything else. Last he saw Maya she told him that she liked him. And while a 3 year age difference isn't really that big a deal, it is a big deal when you are 18 and the other is only 15 and below the age of consent. But Maya just smiled at Josh,

"It's fine Josh you can say girlfriend. My crush on you dwindled down but I'm still going to call you Uncle Boing." Maya teased, Josh smiled back and nodded his head.

"Okay well my girlfriend Haley got back from her Christmas break yesterday so we were just going to spend the remainder of break together. I'm bringing her to Riley's New Year's party." Josh looked down at Maya's paint covered sweater, and gave her a questioning look.

"oh yeah this, I am painting the walls upstairs on the roof so they'd look less blah. The building super is paying me 200 bucks to get it done by New Years so I'm working overtime."

"Ah, so do you need help? I have no artistic bone in my body but I can bring some more paint to you when you run out so you wouldn't have to keep going up and down those steps."

Maya was happy with the offer because she did not want to keep doing this until she finishes for the day. So for the rest of the after she and Josh rearrange the rooftop placing tablecloths and banners up. Josh tells her about the classes he's taking and how he met Haley.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know about my accident," Josh looked at Maya for conformation, she nodded so Josh continued,

"So I was moving into my suite that I shared with 3 other guys and one of the guys is a twin and he introduced me to his sister who happened to be Haley's roommate. That's pretty much it. But enough about me I saw on Riley's instagram page that you have a boyfriend." Maya blushed at the sudden change of topic.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

"His name is Charlie and I don't really know what else to say, he goes to my school, he's really nice, like Riley level nice, he has a big family, and he scarily knows me."

Josh smiled, "to be honest with you I thought were going to end up dating the cowboy."

Maya looked at Josh in disbelief, he's not the first person to say that to her, or Lucas, people always thought that he and Maya were together. By the time Maya finish painting she had paint on her red pants and on her face, her cheeks were red from the cold air and so were her hands. Maya heard the door open and saw Josh coming back out, she didn't even hear him leave.

"We should go back inside, Riley would kill me if you got sick. Also your phone has been ringing non stop. A person named 'Cheese Soufflé'"

Maya laughed, "yeah that's Charlie. He said he was going to call me back to tell me if he can come back for Riley's party." Maya started to pick the paint up when Josh stopped her.

"You've been out here for hours, go inside and call you him back and Riley as well she just texted me if I ran into you, and I'll clean up here."

* * *

 _ **Back Inside the Matthew's Apartment:**_

Maya took off her coat and placed it on the couch, she got her phone from it's charger and decided to call Charlie. It rang a few times before someone picked up

"Hey Maya sorry for the wait Penny had my phone because she wanted to go play in the snow."

"It's okay. So what's up? Did you parents say it was okay for you to come back for the party?"

"My mom said sure but the only problem is where I'm going to stay. I told her I can stay at home. Max's family is in the same building so she has nothing to worry about. But she said she'll think about so I'll give you an update later. But so far it seems like she's okay with it."

"Great. So I've just finished setting up the roof and now I'm just going to get something to eat. Get home soon Cheesy, I love the guys but if I have to listen to another joke about butts I'm going to go nuts."

Maya could hear Charlie laughing to the other side

"It's not funny' Maya said trying not to laugh.

"It kinda is. But don't worry we'll be back soon, who's coming back first?"  
"I think Farkle and Smackle are."

Maya talked with Charlie for a while as she and Josh went out to find some food. The Matthew's home was stalked with food, and while Topanga welcomed Maya to get what ever she wanted, Maya did not know how to cook a full meal, neither did Josh.

"Okay cheesy I'll see you soon, bye."

Maya put her phone back in her jacket and followed Josh into a burger joint by bakery. Once they were seated and ordered their food, Josh looked at her and asked,

"So Maya how's high school been treating you?"

Maya never thought she would be able to have a proper conversation with Josh, she always had the biggest crush on hime ever since she met Riley when she was 5 and Josh was about to turn 8 she followed him around and always wanted to be paired up with him whenever they played games. Now she still sees why she liked him, he was a good guy who enjoyed being around his family, unlike most guys his age, she doesn't have that embarrassing crush on him anymore but it's weird for her to hang out with him. But she told him about High School, the first week, keeping Charlie a secret from her friends, the seniors deciding they would 'help' them by throwing them in that whole, their friends leaving her and Riley, Maya crying to Charlie because she didn't know what to do when it came to her friends, making up with her friends, deciding she would tell Riley about Charlie, the long fight they had, the ski lodge.

Once Maya realized the time it was already 7 pm. Josh offered to walk her to the subway but Maya declined,

"My mom is working at the diner right now and she said to meet her there and we'll walk together. But thanks, are you going back to your brothers?"

Josh nodded, "Yeah it's better than going all the way back to campus." Maya and Josh sad=id goodbye and went their separate way as Maya headed for Nighthawk.

Maya got a text from Riley halfway to the Diner

 _ **HoneyBun: Hey Maya I forgot to mention that Josh is staying at my place until break is over if you run in to him say hi.**_

 _ **Peaches: I did. We had dinner together he helped me with the decorations, he mostly lifted the heavy stuff.**_

 _ **HoneyBun: Wow and no jumping on his back? I'm so proud of you peaches**_

 _ **Peaches: Haha, I have matured when it comes to Josh, besides he has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend.**_  
 _ **HoneyBun: Huh he told you about Haley huh?**_

 _ **Peaches: Yeah it just slipped out I guess then we talked about Charlie, how did he find out about him I wonder?**_

 _ **HoneyBun: Oh what? Sorry Maya my grandma is calling me. Tell Josh to call his mom she wants to see if he's okay.**_

Maya laughed at Riley's way of avoiding the conversation she had planned, Maya was going to try again during the party. For now she just texted Josh to tell him to call his family then made her way into Nighthawk. Her mother was with a costumer so Maya just waited in one of the empty booths. One of the waitresses handed Maya a cup of hot chocolate, they were all familiar with her and as she was with them. She all knew their names, from those who have been here before she was born, to those who are just in college trying to make a little extra cash.

Maya played on her phone for a while until her mom came up to her, "you ready to go sweet pea?"

Maya nodded and grabbed her coat, she hooked arms with her mom as they made their way to the subway. Maya has always enjoyed New York late at night, it was even more awake than in the day light. The colors of the city seemed to show more because of the light, Charlie has said that it's because she sees the world in color as much as she sees the darkness in it, that's why she was such a good artist. She found his present to her, he hid it at his eldest sisters place so Maya wouldn't find it, but she was babysitting his niece a few nights ago and she tumbled upon it. It was a paint set filled with paint and canvas. They hadn't had the chance to exchange gifts yet because they haven't seen each other since the Lodge, so they were going to do it during the party. Maya was really excited about her gift so she's been saving up for his. She already got Riley and the rest their gifts, only Riley got her gift already, the rest were waiting for the party. So it was going to be a New Year/Christmas party.

"Maya you okay? You seem really quiet?"

"Yeah I am, I was just thinking about Charlie's present I went to 6 different shops but I finally found it and it isn't that much, I think I'll have money left over."

Katy looked at her daughters smile, she has never seen her this happy before. Katy was grateful for the people in Maya's life, from Riley and her family, to their friends and Charlie. Maya deserved those people because Maya deserves to know that she is loved. Katy is afraid the she doesn't show it enough but she knows that Maya will never lack the feeling, even when she feels like it isn't there for her, she loves Charlie for what he is doing to Maya, while Katy has trouble in trusting guys, she never had a problem with the guys in Maya's life. Maybe Lucas but Katy really didn't blame him, he's caught between to best friends who are closer than anyone. If she were in his shoes, she'd be confusing too.

When Maya got home she went straight to her room and changed into her pajamas and slipped on her indoor shoes, she put placed her hair into braids. It was a long day and she was beat she didn't even check her phone to see if anyone messaged her.

 _ **Cheese Soufflé: Hey Maya are you up? I have some bad news.**_

 _ **Cheese Soufflé: Something happened with my grandfather. I won't be able to make it to Riley's party.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Reunited

Maya was sitting outside of Topanga's bakery waiting for her friends to get there, Farkle was on his way with Smackle, while Lucas and Zay would arrive later that day and Riley is home already and is unpacking her stuff. She called Charlie when she saw his messages, of course Maya was upset that Charlie wouldn't be able to make it home for New Years but she knew how much he loved his grandfather and that he should be with him at this time.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _"The doctors say that he'll be okay and that it was only a minor heart attack. But mom is really worried and so his my grandma. They try to keep it positive for Penny but I think it's a lot worse than it is. They're keeping him for observation. I'm really sorry I can't come back for the party. I really wanted to be there for our first New Years,"_

Maya tried to keep her voice sounding positive, "It's okay Charlie your grandfather is important. I don't want to be reason for you to being away from him. You'll just have to make it up to me." Maya smiled.

"Oh yeah how so?" Maya's glad to hear Charlie's voice light up a bit.

"I don't know you'll just have to think of something." She teased, "Listen I have to go I'm meeting everyone at the bakery, they're all coming back today and we're finishing the decorations for tomorrow."

"You're the best you know that?" Charlie said. Maya smiled,

"I know. I'll see you in the New Years. Bye."

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

"Hey Maya." Maya turned and saw Farkle she smiled and got up to hug him,

"Hey Farkle, where's Isadora?" Maya looked around of the weirdo, who no one is allowed to call weird but her,

"She went home to greet her parents, she said she'll meet us at Riley's."

Maya and Farkle went inside and sat at their regular place while they waited for the others, they talked about what they did for the holidays. Farkle talked about the Caribbean's and how he and Smackle explored the beaches and the tropics.

"Isadora took a lot of samples of the wild life and trees she turned her room into a mini lab,"

"Well you shouldn't have gotten her that portable lab kit."

Farkle smiled, he always smiled when they talk about Smackle and Maya liked that. Every Farkle needs a Smackle they were two of a kind, a duet that just seemed right.

Maya talked about what she did over the 2 weeks, she talked about working and painting, about the art classes she's taking at TISCH

"I saved up enough for a whole month of class so this will go up until mid January, my art teacher said that he'll put my next piece in the schools winter showcase."

"That's great Maya,"

"Yeah if I get it done on time. I'm no where near finish and the showcase is in 2 weeks, right when my classes end."

"Well don't worry you'll get it done."

"So where's Charlie? I thought he would be back by now?"

"Oh he can't come back for the party, his grandfather had a heart attack and was taken to hospital. So he and his sisters are holding up the lodge while his parents and grandma are the the hospital."

"Is his grandfather okay?"

Maya nodded, "Yeah he's fine it was just a minor heart attack, but Charlie said the hospital is keeping him in for the time to see if anything is wrong."

Farkle's phone rang and Maya took at as her cue, "I'm going to order for everyone." Farkle nodded and answered his phone, it was Smackle.

As Maya waited for their drinks she got a text from Riley

 _ **HoneyBun: Hey Maya I'm on my way to the bakery, is anyone there besides you?**_

 _ **Peaches: Yeah Farkle's here, he's on the phone with Smackle. And Ranger Rick and Zay are on their way too.**_

 _ **HoneyBun: Where's Charlie?**_

 _ **Peaches: I'll explain later. But he can't make it for New Year's eve.**_

Maya placed her phone back into her pocket and brought the drinks over.

"The perks of working here is that I know how to handle multiple drinks without spilling.

A couple minutes later Riley walked into the door, Riley smiled and hugged Maya and Farkle.

"Wow Riley aren't you a bit too dressed up for the bakery?" Maya asked looking at Riley who was wearing a white shirt and black skirt with some high boots.

"Yeah my mom has this party for her law firm that we have to go to later. So I'm dressed for that, I just came her to see you guys because we haven't seen each other in a week. So why can't Charlie come?"

"His grandfather had a minor heart attack, he's okay but Charlie and his family are staying upstate until he feels a bit better. He'll be back for school though,"

"Oh I'm really sorry peaches, I know you wanted him to be here at the party."

"No it's okay, I mean I understand why he's staying up there. I'm a little upset but I know how much his grandfather means to him."

"well you'll still have fun at the party. I saw the roof top it looks amazing Maya, but you could have left some work for us we would have helped." Riley said,

"It's not done yet, believe me, we still have to add a few more things to it later."

They talked for a while until Riley said she had to go, Farkle followed a few minutes later saying that he was meeting Smackle at her place to have dinner with her parents.

Maya decided she would go visit Zay and Lucas who were over at his house, they couldn't come because Zay mom roped them into some cleaning or whatever, she's met Zay's mom many times when she and Charlie, and his friends, would go hang out. She's a nice lady but can be scary when she wants to be, Maya could tell how Lucas's mom and Zay's mom got along.

Maya knocked on the door and Zay's mom opened it

"Maya dear what a nice surprise, are the boys expecting you?"

"No ma'am they're not, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to surprise them." She always tried to be polite when she was around Zay and Lucas' mothers, the boys found it weird but she found their reactions hilarious

"Well come on in, I'm just making dinner. The boys are up in Zay's room, I sent them up to clean but they're probably just playing them video games. Would you mind telling them to wash up for dinner, you're welcome too, no ifs or buts."

Maya smiled and nodded and made her way up to Zay's room.


	13. Chapter 13: Gone

**Hey everyone if you want to see the outfits they wear in this story I have a polyvore account where I make the sets of clothes they were, my name on polyvore is** **clothesforstoriesfix.**

 **You can also read this story on AO3 (my user is justanotherfangirlwriting) over their the clothes are linked within the chapters so you don't have to keep opening a new tab.**

xxx

Maya was walking towards Zay's room when she heard Zay say something to Lucas,

"So are you going to tell the others?"

"I don't know. It's new to me, okay well not new but it's just strange you know, and I don't know how they're going to take it."

Maya didn't want to be eavesdropping so she decided to walk in before the conversation gets too far.

"Hey guys,"

The boys jumped up, "Maya how long have you been there?" Lucas asked,

"I just got here huckleberry, so this is why you couldn't come to the Bakery? Video games?"

"Maya what are you doing here?" asked Zay,

"well I came to tell you that your mom wants your butts down for dinner in a few minutes, also to clean and not play zombie slayers 6"

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Lucas asked as he sat back down on the bean bag chair, Maya tried not to laugh at Lucas. Who was crouch down on the chair.

"I just came by to see my friends. Plus Riley and Farkle are busy and Charlie is still out of town so I thought why not check on the cowboy twins." Maya said as she hoped on Zay's bed,

"Where's Charlie?" Zay said from his bathroom,

"still up at the lodge, he won't be able to make it to the party."

"Why?" Lucas asked,

"His grandfather had a heart attack so the family is staying up until school starts?"

"What? Is he okay?" Zay said wide eyed as he walked back into the room.

"Last time i checked, yeah he is. It was just a small heart attack but they want to make sure he's fine before they come home."

"So how was Texas? Everything okay with your parents?" Maya asked Lucas, the mood in the room changed when Maya asked the question,

"what happened Luke?" she's only ever called him by that nickname twice before, and they were not in go moments.

"My parents are staying in Texas until after New Years, they're trying to fix things so I'm staying at Zay's for the time being."

"Kids Dinner!" Zay's mom called from downstairs, Zay rolled his eyes,

"come on we know better to keep her waiting." said Zay as he walked out of his room. Maya and Lucas looked at each other and laughed and followed Zay out of the door. After they ate their dinner Maya decided to help the boys clean since they weren't going to do it anyway. By the time they finished cleaning the kitchen and Zay's room it was already 10 at night, Zay mom came into the living room where they were sorting out things to give away,

"Maya it's late would you like to just stay over? I called your house and asked your grandmother already. She just wants you to call you mom and tell here,"

Maya nodded realizing the time and not really wanting to take 2 trains and walk all the way to her place.

"You can stay in the guess room and Lucas can stay in Zay's room tonight."

"No Martha I'll be okay on the couch"

"No it's okay Maya I'll share with Zay, it's for one night." Lucas said, of course, always a gentlemen.

"Okay thanks Sundance." Zay's mom laughed,

"You know I've been wondering why you call Lucas all these nicknames,"

Maya smiled and so did Zay. "Well Martha he let's me."

Zay's mom shook her head and left the living room. Zay stood up and stretched

"Well it's late why don't we get ready for bed since we have to be at Riley's tomorrow to help set up for the party." Lucas said as Zay's mother started to clean the dishes,

Maya made her way to the guest bathroom, she saw some clothes on the sink counter and a note.

 ** _Here are some clothes, they're Zay's, but they are fresh from the wash. Also there are toothbrushes and a toothpaste under the sink._**

 ** _-Martha_**

She smiled and took the clothes and changed, she got on the bed and saw that she got a miss call from Charlie. She quickly rung him up.

 _"Hey Cheesy what's up?"_

Charlie was quiet and it concerned Maya, her happy mood changed to a serious one.

 _"Charlie are you okay?"_

 _"He's gone Maya."_ Charlie's voice cracked, and her heart broke. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she thought his grandpa would be okay.

 _"What? I thought they said it was a minor heart attack and that he was going to be okay?"_

 _"It was a minor one, but apparently his heart was already weak and a artery popped. I don't really know what's happening. Mom sent Issy and I to take Penny back to the lodge while she talks with the doctors."_ Charlie was now crying over the phone and Maya didn't know what to do and she hated it. He was always the one comforting her and now she didn't know what to do, all she could do was listen to him cry,

 _"I'm sorry Maya. I don't know why I'm telling you this I don't want to upset you."_

 _"Hey. Listen Charlie I'm okay, just talk to me yeah?"_ Maya tried to keep the subject away from his grandfather. She talked about what she painted for Riley's party, she talked about the class she's taking up at NYU. She and Charlie ended up talking for hours until both of them fell asleep.

 **The Next Day:**

When Maya woke up she checked her phone and saw that it was dead, she looked at the clock on the table and it read 7:38 am, Maya yawned and got up from the bed. She went to the bathroom to wash her face before she made her way down the stairs, she wrote a note to the boys and Zay's mom telling them where she went. She had to go home and charged her phone, she wanted to know how Charlie was and if he needed anything.

Maya arrived to her apartment and saw her mom asleep on the couch. She placed a blanket on her and then made her way to her room. She plugged her phone in and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After she got out she went to her phone and saw that she had no missed calls, but she did have a text from Charlie.

 _ **Cheese Soufflé: Hey Maya we fell asleep, I'm guessing your phone is dead so I just wanted to tell you that Issy, Penny, and I are going to be heading home. I should be home by 9 am, mom said she didn't want us to be around for the next thing that they had to do. Call me when you get this.**_

Maya looked at the time and saw that it was 8:40 already, she quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans and a grey sweater, she put her jacket on and headed for her window, she didn't want to wake her mom by using the door. She made her way for the subway heading to Charlie's place. She was by Riley's neighborhood by 8:30, Charlie's apartment was only 2 blocks away so she walked to the building.

She knocked on Charlie's apartment door and Issy opened the door, she looked very tired and her eyes were a bit red. Maya felt for her so she hugged her, Maya wasn't really much of a hugger but she didn't know what else to do. Issy hugged her back, slightly stifling

"hey Iz I'm so sorry." Maya pulled away and looked at Isabel.

Isabel gave her a small smile and whipped her face.

"Charlie is in Penny's room, he just got her to go back to sleep she had a nightmare." Isabel went to the living room and sat down. Maya asked if she needed anything but she just shook her head, so she went to Penny's room and found Charlie in bed holding Penny as she slept, Charlie saw Maya and smile at her. Charlie gently moved Penny off his arms and tucked her in. Charlie walked up to Maya and hugged her, Charlie buried his head between Maya's hair.

"I'm really sorry Charlie. I knew how much your grandfather meant to you."

"Thanks Maya and Thanks for coming over. You didn't have to, I know you were going to be busy today."

Maya took Charlie's head in her hands and kiss him. "Never too busy. Plus it's only 9 am I don't need to be at Riley's till noon."

"Wanna take a walk?" Maya asked, Charlie always seems to think better when they're out walking around. He nodded,

"Yeah but first let me just change my clothes." Maya decided to text Riley telling her that she will be coming in later to help finish setting up. Maya was technically suppose to be at Riley's now since she always ate breakfast with them but she wanted to see how Charlie was doing. Charlie came back to Penny's room as Maya was scrolling through her phone, Charlie was dressed in jeans and plain shirt, his jacket in hand.

They made their way to the park by Charlie's apartment building, they got some food and walked around the park. Maya managed to keep the conversations light and about her art work and Charlie's soccer game. They returned to Charlie's place around 10 where they ate a early lunch with Charlie's sisters then Maya had to go to Riley's house.

"Your invitation is still open, you can bring your sisters you all need the distraction." Maya said as Charlie walked her to the elevator,

"That sounds great, we'll see you later, I can come earlier if you need me too." Maya shook her head and kissed him,

"No it's fine, the place is pretty much done. Just come around 7 that's when it starts."


	14. Chapter 14: 3 Little Words?

**Outfits for this chapter is on my polyvore account (clothesforstoriesfix)**

Riley's apartment was filled with people by the time Maya arrived the apartment was filled with silver and gold, Riley wanted the party to have a theme so the couch was covered with silver and cold pillows, the kitchen table had a silver table cloth, and Maya placed little nicknacks around the apartment to tie it all together. While I party wasn't set to start still later, Riley's uncles were at the apartment already and so were her grandparents, since they spent Christmas in Pennsylvania with them it was their turn to come over. Topanga saw Maya come in and went over to greeted her,

"the roof looks beautiful Maya." Topanga said as she hugged Maya, Maya smiled and hugged her back.

"thanks it wasn't only me in the end, Josh helped too." She said as Josh came up to Topanga

"Nah, I mostly did the heavy lifting she wouldn't let me touch the paint."

"So where are Riley and the others?" Maya asked as she looked around for her friends.

"They're upstairs and I sent Zay and Farkle to get some of the food for the party. I would have sent Lucas with them but that would just end with us not having any food." Maya laughed and excused herself as she went up to the roof.

Maya looked around and saw the all the tables had covers on them and the balloons were tied to some of the chairs. Maya made sure the color theme was white, gold, black and silver. She just thought they went well together. She saw Riley talking to Lucas by the edge, Maya's smile vanish as she flashback to a year ago on this same roof top.

Maya hated how this made her feel, she didn't have the right to be upset. She was finally happy and if her friends wanted to date she wouldn't stop them. Riley and Lucas haven't noticed her yet so she turned and headed back downstairs, but she bumped into Smackle as she turned causing her to yelp and Riley and Lucas to turn around and saw her on the floor. For a tiny girl Smackle was manage to knock her off her feet.

"Maya are you alright?" Smackle asked as she helped Maya up,

"Yeah I'm find I wasn't watching where I was going." Riley and Lucas were now behind her,

"You okay Maya?" Lucas asked, Maya nodded and dusked the flakes of snow off her pants,

"Yeah I'm fine, just cold from the snow."

"How long have you been standing here?" Riley asked trying to ask if she saw anything, which Maya didn't.

"Just a few second I was coming to look for you guys then I remembered I forgot something downstairs so I turned then I bumped into Smackle." Maya was good at lying on the spot, years of coming up with excuses do come in handy.

Riley seemed to accept her answer because she started to talk about how the roof looked and how the mural came together, but Lucas was looking at her strangely, she knew that he didn't buy her excuse.

"So is everything okay with Charlie's grandfather? Zay and Lucas told us what happened."

It wasn't Maya's place to say but she knew she had to tell them something, "No not really. Charlie and his sisters are home but his mom and stepdad are still upstate."

"Oh, well is he coming to the party?"

"I don't know. I mean I told him he was still welcomed and his sisters can come too but I'm not sure if they are coming."

"Well we'll just have to see. But for now let's set up the food, Zay just texted saying they are downstairs." Lucas said as he looked at his phone.

Riley and Maya hooked their arms together and headed back down to Riley's place. Riley had New Years planned out to a tee, she made Josh and Eric decorate the living room with lights, had old family videos set up. Blankets and pillows waiting in the bay window so after dinner they could watch the videos, then at 11:30 they would all make their way up to the roof sit down and hang out with some hot chocolates and do the countdown.

Around 4, Lucas, Zay, Farkle and Smackle left to go home and change to their party clothes. Maya brought her clothes over yesterday so she wouldn't have to take the subway all the way back to her place. She could have asked her mom but she was spending the day with Shawn and didn't want to bother them.

Maya took a quick shower at Riley's then changed into her dress, Riley manage to convince Maya to wear a dress and she didn't have to energy to fight Riley especially since she's been busy decorating and Riley's been out of state. Maya kept her hair loose and Riley gave her some waves. Maya waited with Auggie and Josh as Riley got ready. Josh was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and some dark jeans.

"I'm in a dress while you get to wear jeans? Seriously?"

Josh laughed, "Well this was the most formal thing I brought with me to New York, college rarely cares if you even wear proper clothes as long as you show up to class covered you're good."

"Well you could have called us to bring you something Josh." Josh's mom said from the kitchen,

"I know Ma, but that would have been too much." Josh said to his mother. As Maya waited for Riley to get ready she texted Charlie to see if he was coming over.

 ** _My Hart: Are you going to come over to the party?_**

 ** _Cheese Soufflé: Yeah I am, Issy and Penny aren't though. Issy isn't up for a party and I think Penny caught a bug from the trip_**

 ** _My Hart: Charlie if Penny isn't feeling well you don't have to come over. Take care of her._**

 ** _Cheese Soufflé: No I want to come over. You worked hard on this party I want to see the end results. I'm just getting ready. See you in an hour._**

"Is that the boyfriend?" Josh asked as he sat down handing her and Auggie some punch. Maya smiled and nodded,

"yeah he's just telling me he's coming soon."

"I like Charlie. He listens to me" Auggie said

"How bout you Josh where the mysterious Haley?" Maya nudged Josh.

"She's coming later she has a new years party with her family but she's coming for the countdown."

"We're ready for the party!" Zay said as he marched into the apartment with Lucas in tow. They were dressed like Josh in the sense that they were dressed up but still looked casual.

"I hate all of you."

"Oh come one Miss Maya you look great."

"You do look great Maya." Lucas said, Maya smiled.

"Yeah well thanks I guess but I never really been the dressy type of person."

"Well now you are peaches." Riley said as she came out in a silver dress, Maya and Riley planned their outfits, they were going to be in silver and gold.

"You look great Riles," Lucas said and Riley blushed, there's that feeling again.

Maya smiled and agreed with Lucas, "you do look great peaches." The door bell rang and Maya went to get it, she greeted Smackle and Farkle,

"you two look great." Maya felt proud when she saw Smackle's dress, she and Riley surely rubbed off on her.

"I would say something but I'm afraid too." Lucas said as she saw Farkle and Smackle enter the room.

With the arrival of Smackle and Farkle the rest of the guest slowly arrived, Maya was talking to Max when he nudged his head towards the door, Charlie was scanning the room look for Maya but before he could spot her Zay called him over. Maya didn't mind, Charlie needed the distraction and whatever Zay was talking about seemed to work since Charlie was laughing.

Riley was sitting next to Lucas on the coach watching Zay and Charlie have a heated conversation about how they should plan out the next time they sneak into a movie because they don't want to get caught. Riley was thinking about the conversation she had with Lucas up on the roof and how she had a lot of questions but Maya came up and from what she understood only she and Zay knew so she had to be careful around Farkle and Maya.

Riley leaned over to Lucas, "When are you going to tell Maya and Farkle? You know secrets tend to come out if we don't talk about it."

Lucas sighed, "I will. Soon. Just not right now." Lucas looked back at the conversation in front of him completely dropping what they were talking about.

"It's not polite to stare" Max said as Maya looked at Riley and Lucas whisper to each other.

"I wasn't starring I was thinking." And she was, she was thinking about how they all promised no secrets between them. That the last time secrets were involve she and Riley didn't speak to each other for weeks. Maya excused herself from Max and went to Charlie, she smiled and sat next to him on the loveseat, it was a tight squeeze but she didn't mind, Charlie didn't break his conversation which Zay and Riley as she sat next to him but he did put his arm around her waist.

"Okay Kiddies it's time for pictures, you all wore these nice clothes we're going to get pictures. According to my mother who is not a woman to be taken lightly." Josh said as he took out the camera. Smackle, Farkle, Lucas, Riley and Zay, who both were sitting on the floor turned to face Josh as he took the picture.

"perfect." Josh was doing a minor in photography at NYU so he had a pretty cool camera that she knew came from Shawn. It was his graduation present to him.

"Okay Maya, just you and Charlie this is for you mom." Maya glared at her mother who just gave her a thumbs up and then buried her head into Shawn's shoulder trying not to laugh. She knew Maya hated couples pictures she would always avoid them, all her pictures with Charlie if it involved someone else camera has her hiding behind him with Charlie laughing. But Charlie was in a happy mood and she didn't want to ruin that so she gave in and smiled keeping her eyes on Charlie who was smiling at the camera.

"Perfect. Okay Maya lets see you and Riley."

Riley smiled and jumped up from the floor, aha pulled Maya off the seat and hugged her, they both smiled at Josh. Taking a few different pictures the pictures went on for a while with different people and different poses.

After pictures they ate some italian food that was catered for the party, then they watched videos, family videos, friends videos, Maya was busy talking to Lucas and Zay that she didn't notice Charlie slip out she looked around and saw that he wasn't in the living room. She texted him,

 ** _My Hart: Where are you?_**

 ** _Cheese Soufflé: Up on the roof, needed some air._**

Maya left Zay and Lucas talking as she headed up to the roof, even with her coat on she was still freezing, this dress she was wearing was not meant for the New York winter air. Charlie was sitting on the bench when Maya came up he was looking at his phone, texting someone. Maya sat next to Charlie, she wrapped one of the blankets that she placed up here for this exact reason.

"You cold?" Charlie asked, Maya shook her head,

"I'll be warm in a second. So why are you up here?"

"I just needed some air plus all the food made me full so I needed to walk it off," Charlie joked.

"I know you don't want to here it Charlie but I'm sorry for you lost." Maya took his hand and kissed it, she laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the roof, she really liked the decorations, 3 days of work and it paid off. They didn't talk just watched the fairy lights change colors.

At this moment, this still in time, where it's just the two of them, she knew. She knew she loved him. She picked her head up quickly from his shoulder and stood up, he looked at her surprised.

"What's wrong?" He looked so concerned, if she didn't realized what she did she would have laughed at his reaction. But instead she just kissed him, she sat back down and kissed him. Kissing him was nothing but bliss, all the issues in her life melted away she was just focus on her heartbeat and his. Charlie's hand were on her waist and the other was on the nape of her neck pulling her in. She wasn't cold anymore she was warm, really warm. They pulled away and she knew he knew what she felt. She didn't need to say anything because the way she was looking at him said it all. They never said those 3 words before, she said it to very few people. Her mom, Riley, Riley's parents, and now Charlie.

"Me too." He said then he kissed her again, she smiled.

"We should go back inside before they come looking for us."

"No. Let's stay up here, it's almost midnight."

Maya looked at her phone and saw it was 11:20pm. She texted Riley it was almost time and that she as already up on the roof. She and Charlie stood up,

"Come one let me show you my masterpiece."


End file.
